El Regreso
by Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen
Summary: Adaptación. ¡Edward Masen había vuelto! Su esposa, Bella, lo creía muerto. Bella y Edward llevaban poco tiempo de casados cuando él desapareció y, en aquel tiempo, las cosas no les iban muy bien. Bella lo seguía queriendo con locura, pero temía que él quisiera el divorcio... a menos que ella superara sus complejos de alcoba. Original de Lynne Graham.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Bella estaba en el probador subiéndole el dobladillo de la falda a una clienta cuando oyó la puerta de la tienda.

-Siempre tienes mucho trabajo - comentó la mujer

\- Supongo que, hoy en día, ya no tenemos tiempo para hacer los arreglos en casa.

-Yo no me quejo -contestó Bella con una sonrisa. Puso el último alfiler en su sitio y se le vantó. Medía un metro sesenta y cinco, era del gada y llevaba el pelo, castaño, retorcido hacia arriba y agarrado con un pasador. Los ojos, color verde claro, eran los protagonistas de su cara en forma de corazón.

Salió del probador y se encontró con que ha bía dos hombres vestidos de traje con una mujer joven. Estaban hablando con Jessica, su empleada, que era una mujer de mediana edad.

-Bella, te buscan -dijo Jessica sin poder disimular su curiosidad.

-¿En qué los puedo ayudar? -preguntó Bella.

-¿Es usted Bella Swan? -confirmó el mayor de los dos hombres.

Consciente de la amabilidad con la que se es taban aproximando los tres y de la indefinible tensión que exudaban, Bella asintió despacio.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado, señorita Swan?

Bella los miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿Quizás arriba, en su piso? -sugirió la mu jer bruscamente.

Aquella mujer hablaba y tenía la apariencia de ser agente de policía. Bella se angustió. Nor malmente, la policía se identificaba primero. Al darse cuenta de que sus dos empleadas y la clienta estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría, se puso roja y se apresuró a abrirles la puerta que comunicaba con la calle de atrás.

\- ¿Les importaría decirme qué está pasando? - les espetó una vez allí.

\- Estamos intentando ser discretos contestó uno de los hombres tendiéndole una placa Soy el superteniente Marshall y ella es la agente Leslie. Le presento también al señor Rodney Russell, consejero especial del Ministe rio de Asuntos Exteriores. ¿Le importaría que habláramos arriba?

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Bella reaccionó como un corderito ante aquella orden. ¿Qué querrían? ¿La policía? Y, además, un supe rteniente. ¿El Ministerio de Asuntos Exterio res? ¡El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores! Sin tió un inmenso horror y, al intentar abrir la puerta, le temblaban las manos. ¡Edward! Lle vaba mucho tiempo esperando aquella visita, pero la había pillado completamente por sor presa. ¿Cuándo había dejado de temer cada vez que sonaba el teléfono o que llamaban a la puerta? ¿Cuándo? La invadió un gran senti miento de culpa.

-No pasa nada -apuntó la agente haciendo que Bella saliera del trance en el que se había sumido-. No hemos venido a darle malas noti cias, señora Masen.

¿Señora Masen? Había dejado de utilizar aquel apellido cuando el acoso de la prensa ha bía sido insoportable. Todos aquellos periodis tas que querían saber qué se sentía al ser la mu jer de un hombre importante que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Al negarse a ha blar con ellos, los periódicos sensacionalistas se habían cebado con su persona.

¿No eran malas noticias? Bella parpadeó e intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía entre ma nos. ¿Cómo no iban a ser malas noticias des pués de cinco años? ¡Era imposible que fueran buenas! El sentido común se abrió paso en su mente e hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. Seguro que se trataba de otra visita de cortesía de las autoridades. Tenía que ser eso. Para asegu rarle que el caso seguía abierto, aunque sin so lución. Había pasado algún tiempo sin que fue ran a hablar con ella cara a cara. Ella misma había dejado de llamarlos continuamente, de meterles prisa, de agobiarlos, de rogar histérica que hicieran algo. Con el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en su mano. Entonces, había dejado de tener esperanzas...

Después de todo, el hermano de Edward, Garrett, y su hermana, Rosalie, lo habían dado por muerto al mes de haber desaparecido. Edward estaba en Montavia, una república suramericana, cuando se produjo un golpe de Es tado. Edward desapareció en la violencia callejera que había arrasado aquel día las calles de la capital. Había dejado el hotel y se había montado en una limusina que lo tenía que haber llevado al aeropuerto, donde iba a tomar un vuelo a casa. Eso era lo último que sabían de él. El coche en el que iban los guardaespaldas se salió de la carretera como consecuencia de una explosión. Resultaron ilesos, pero habían per dido el vehículo y a Edward. Él, la limusina y su chófer se habían evaporado.

La dictadura que se hizo con el poder no los ayudó especialmente en las pesquisas para encontrarlo. Para empeorar las cosas, se había de satado una guerra civil entre partidarios y con trarios de las fuerzas golpistas. Las autoridades, que tenían otras cosas en la cabeza y a las que poco importaba la desaparición de un extran jero, les habían dicho que durante la primera se mana habían muerto y desaparecido muchas personas. No tenían pistas que seguir ni testi gos. Tampoco había pruebas de que lo hubieran matado. Bella había vivido años atormentada por aquella falta de pruebas en uno u otro sen tido.

-Por favor, señora Masen, siéntese - le in dicó uno de ellos.

La policía siempre le decía a una persona que se sentara cuando le iban a dar una mala noticia, ¿no? ¿O solo ocurría en la televisión? Le resul taba imposible concentrarse y se sentía un poco molesta porque le dieran órdenes en su propia casa. Bella se sentó en una butaca y observó a los dos hombres que se habían sentado enfrente de ella, en el sofá. Bella frunció el ceño. Aque llos hombres parecían tensos, casi enfadados.

-La agente Leslie le ha dicho la verdad, se ñora Masen. No hemos venido a darle malas noticias sino todo lo contrario. Su marido está vivo -le dijo el superteniente con énfasis.

-Eso no es posible... -contestó Bella petrifi cada.

El otro hombre, Russell, el del Ministerio de Exteriores comenzó a hablar. Le recordó que, al principio, barajaron la posibilidad de un secues tro. Bella lo recordaba, pero había sido solo una posibilidad entre un millón.

-Su marido era... es -se apresuró a corre girse- un hombre rico e influyente de la banca internacional...

-Ha dicho usted que está vivo... -lo inte rrumpió Bella temblando. Los miró con ojo crítico. ¿Cómo se atrevían a darle falsas espe ranzas?-. ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo después de tantos años? Si está vivo, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? Se han equivocado. Han cometido, ustedes un error. ¡Un terrible error!

-Su marido está vivo, señora Masen - le repitió el superintendente. - Entiendo que enterarse, de repente, le produzca una gran conmo ción, pero debe creemos. Su marido, Edward Masen, está vivo y está bien.

Bella tembló, los miró y cerró los ojos. Que ría creerlos, rezó con desesperación para que fuera cierto. «Por favor, que sea verdad, que sea verdad. Si es un sueño, no quiero despertarme...». Durante todos aquellos años, aquel sueño la había atormentado tantas veces...

-Su marido apareció en Brasil hace dos días le dijo el consejero de exteriores.

-Brasil... -repitió Bella.

-Estuvo más de cuatro años en la cárcel en Montavia y, cuando lo soltaron, tuvo el sentido común de irse del país silenciosamente.

-¿En la cárcel? -preguntó al joven sin poder creérselo-. ¿Edward en la cárcel? ¿Por qué?

-El día en el que desapareció, lo secuestraron y lo llevaron a un campamento militar en el campo.

«¿A un campamento militar?», Bella frunció el ceño. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Por lo visto, unos días después, mientras la guerra civil azotaba la diminuta república, las fuerzas rebeldes atacaron el campamento y, en la batalla, Edward recibió heridas graves en la cabeza. Los rebeldes lo encontraron y, al verlo herido, asumieron que era uno de los suyos. Su marido habla español. Gracias a eso y a su agili dad mental, se salvó. Lo curaron en un hospital de campaña en mitad de la selva. Se estaba empezando a recuperar cuando lo capturaron los soldados del gobierno y lo encarcelaron acu sado de ser miembro de la guerrilla.

Edward estaba vivo... ¡Edward estaba vivo! Bella empezó a creer lo que le estaban contando, comenzó a albergar esperanzas, a pe sar de que su sentido común le advertía que fuera con cautela. Intentó concentrarse, pero le resultaba muy difícil. Se sentía estúpida, boba, desconfiada.

-Supongo que se estará preguntando por qué el no se identificó inmediatamente después de ser detenido - continuó Russell-. Se dio cuenta de que revelar su identidad sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte. Sabía que los que lo se cuestraron al principio fueron soldados leales a la dictadura de Montavia. Sabía que el secues tro había salido mal, pero tenía la certeza de que no lo querían con vida... -Bella parpadeó inten tando enterarse de lo que le estaba contando el consejero de Exteriores. Se le había helado la sangre en las venas y se le estaba revolviendo el estómago. Habían secuestrado a Edward, lo habían herido... sus peores pesadillas habían sido ciertas. - Al darse cuenta de que, si se ente raban de su verdadero nombre, estaría en gran peligro, su marido prefirió hacerse pasar por miembro de la guerrilla y cumplir la sentencia. Cuando lo dejaron libre, se dirigió a la frontera con Brasil y, desde allí, fue a casa de un empre sario llamado Emmett McCarty...

-Emmett... -susurró Bella poniéndose los de dos en las sienes como para recordar si Edward fue a la universidad con alguien que se llamaba así.

-Dentro de aproximadamente una hora, su marido estará aterrizando en suelo inglés y quiere que los medios de comunicación no se enteren por el momento. Por eso, hemos querido hablar con usted de forma tan discreta.

Edward vivo. Edward volvía a casa. ¿A casa? Con su familia, claro, pero no con ella. Bella se quedó sentada, sintiendo una gran ale gría y una inmensa angustia a la vez. Aquellos policías habían ido a darle la noticia porque, le galmente, seguían estando casados, pero Bella sabía que su matrimonio apenas existía cuando su marido desapareció. Edward nunca la había querido. Se había casado con ella por despecho y se había arrepentido de ello.

¿Cuándo se había olvidado de eso? ¿Cuándo había empezado a vivir en un mundo irreal? Edward no iba a volver con ella. Si las circuns tancias no lo hubieran evitado, seguramente habría vuelto aquel día de hacía cinco años para pedirle el divorcio. ¿No era eso lo que había su gerido su hermano? Supuso que, después de la odisea que había vivido, Edward estaría ansioso por recuperar su vida. Además, cuando se enterara de lo que había ocurrido en su ausen cia, seguro que no intentaba siquiera contactar con ella personalmente, seguramente lo haría el abogado que llevara el divorcio.

-Señora Masen... Bella, ¿puedo llamarla Bella? -preguntó el superintendente.

-Su familia... los Masen, su hermano y su mujer, su hermana -dijo Bella como atontada - Debemos decírselo.

-Según tengo entendido, Emmett McCarty llamó a la familia de su marido y ellos se fueron inmediatamente para Brasil en su avión pri vado.

Bella se quedó helada ante aquella noticia. El poco color que le quedaba en la cara desapare ció y se quedó completamente pálida. ¿La fami lia de Edward se había ido sin decirle a ella nada, sin decirle que estaba vivo? Dejó caer la cabeza y sintió ganas de vomitar ante tanta crueldad.

-En ocasiones como esta, en las que las fa milias se han convertido en extrañas, uno puede reaccionar de forma muy rara, sin pensar -co mentó el hombre mayor- Nosotros nos entera mos cuando nuestra embajada en Brasil se puso en contacto con el Ministerio de Asuntos Exte riores. Nos pidieron cierta información antes de hacerle el pasaporte a su marido para que pu diera volver a Inglaterra.

Bella seguía sin decir nada. Miraba la alfom bra fijamente. Probablemente, Garrett ya le ha bría contado a Edward por qué no la habían llevado con ellos a buscarlo. ¡Aquellas terribles mentiras que los periódicos habían publicado tan solo tres meses después de su desaparición! Los groseros cotilleos y la deshonra que pudie ron con ella e hicieron que se fuera de casa de los Masen para no volverse loca.

Rodney Russell siguió con la explicación.

-Su marido quiso saber por qué usted no ha bía sido informada, él no sabe que su propia fa milia no nos ha facilitado la menor información.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Bella perpleja.

-Edward dejó muy claro que se moría por ver a su mujer -dijo el superintendente con una sonrisa.

-¿Edward se muere por verme? -repitió con la certeza de que había oído mal.

-Va a aterrizar en Heathrow esta noche y, luego, un helicóptero lo traerá hasta aquí. Usted estará esperándolo. Obviamente, el objetivo es que no estén los medios de comunicación.

-¿ Quiere verme? -dijo Bella con una risa casi histérica. Sacudió la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos.

Le hubiera gustado estar sola, pero tenía ante sí a unos extraños que la miraban. Seguro que aquellos extraños sabían la farsa en la que se había convertido su matrimonio cuando Edward desapareció. Debía tener presente que esa era la realidad. Nada era lo suficientemente sagrado como para no estar en algún informe. El comportamiento de la familia de Edward hablaba a gritos.

Tras la desaparición de Edward, tanto las autoridades británicas como las italianas habían realizado investigaciones. Los expertos finan cieros estuvieron mirando en el banco Masen en busca, de pruebas de fraude, chantaje o cuen tas secretas. Incluso habían investigado por si había vínculos entre Edward y el crimen orga nizado. Por último, se habían centrado en la fa milia para ver si alguno de sus miembros había podido contratar a alguien para deshacerse de Edward.

No habían dejado piedra sin remover. Tomaron testimonio a todo el mundo. No habían dudado en preguntar todo, hasta lo más personal y doloroso. Edward era demasiado rico y poderoso como para desaparecer sin que la sospecha se cerniera sobre todos los que lo conocían. Nadie lo pasó tan mal como Bella, la esposa a la que sus parientes odiaban, a la que habían hecho centro de sus iras. Garrett y Rosalie se habían cebado en ella como ratas hambrientas. Incluso la acusaron de que Edward hubiera ido a Montavia.

-En este tipo de situaciones, solemos propor cionar ayuda psicológica y un tiempo de aisla miento para la víctima, pero su marido se ha ne gado en redondo -retornó Rodney Russell.

-Creo que Edward dijo que prefería la cár cel al psicólogo -apuntó el superteniente con una sonrisa amarga.

Alguien dejó una taza de té ante ella.

-Está usted conmocionada -dijo la agente amablemente - pero se va a reunir con su marido hoy mismo.

Al recordado, Bella se levantó de un brinco y se fue a su habitación. Cerró los ojos intentando mantener la compostura. Edward estaba vivo; Edward volvía a casa. ¿Con ella? Se recriminó por volver a pensar en algo que no podía ser. No debía engañarse. Si Edward quería volver con ella, ella estaría de acuerdo. Naturalmente, ob viamente. De hecho, si Edward había pedido verla nada iba a apartada de su lado!

¿ Tal vez Garrett no le había dicho nada del supuesto romance que había tenido Bella? ¿Qué excusa le habría puesto para no haberla llevado a Brasil? ¿Qué le diría Edward cuando se vie ran? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar por qué se había ido de casa de los Masen? ¿Cómo le iba a ex plicar que se había cambiado el apellido? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que tenía otra vida lejos de lo que tan brevemente, había sido suyo?

Luchando para que el miedo no pudiera con ella, Bella miró la foto que tenía sobre la mesi lla. Edward sonriendo. Con todo su carisma italiano, guapo y moreno. Se la había hecho du rante su viaje de novios, en Sicilia. Solo habían pasado juntos, en total siete meses. Tiempo su ficiente, sin embargo, para que se diera cuenta de que él se alejaba de ella, para que dejara de intentar que la puerta que comunicaba sus habi taciones se abriera de nuevo, para que él co menzara a pasar cada vez más tiempo en el ex tranjero por negocios, suficiente para romperle el corazón. Un amor así no se olvidaba, un amor así dolía.

Llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

-¿Está usted bien?

Controlando todas aquellas preocupaciones que la estaban llevando al pánico, Bella giró la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -le dijo pálida y con la cara llena de lágrimas a la agente.

-Nos vamos al aeropuerto en media hora. Yo, en su lugar, cerraría la tienda, y me preocuparía solo por lo que me iba a poner.

Bella se rió. Edward... Edward. ¿Qué le habrían hecho? Secuestrado, en peligro, gravemente herido, encarcelado en alguna prisión in humana. Edward, cuya vida no lo había prepa rado en absoluto para una odisea semejante. Edward, nacido para ser rico, para mandar y para vivir bien. Recordó que una vez, la había pedido que se vistiera de verde. Se le ocurrió de repente. El verde era su color favorito.

Bella se apresuró a buscar frenéticamente algo verde entre sus ropas. Tal vez solo quisiera verla para decirle «Hola, he vuelto, pero...». Y Tanya, su primer amor, su amor de verdad. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ella? Tanya Denali, la ex novia de Edward. En los años que habían transcurrido, había tenido un hijo soltera y se negaba a decir quién era el padre. Bella se tapó la cara con las manos. Le temblaban y le sudaban. Se encontraba como una olla a pre sión. Solo quería gritar y llorar. Todo a la vez...

El teléfono sonó un minuto antes de que

Bella y su escolta salieran del piso.

-¿Bella? -era Garrett, el hermano pequeño de Edward.

Emocionada por que su cuñado la llamara después de todos aquellos años, Bella se quedó, literalmente, sin respiración. Temió que llamara en nombre de su hermano para decide que, al fin Edward se había arrepentido y no iba a ir a verla.

-¿Sí? Dijo en un hilo de voz.

-No le he dicho nada a Edward. ¿Cómo iba a darle la bienvenida a casa con semejantes no ticias? -la recriminó.

Me he visto obligado a mentirle, a decirle que habíamos perdido el contacto contigo porque te habías mudado. i Será mejor que le digas la verdad porque no aguantaré mucho tiempo callado viendo como mi hermano hace el ridículo!

¿La verdad? Al colgar el teléfono con manos temblorosas, la rabia invadió a Bella, que es tuvo a punto de volver a descolgar y de llamar a Garrett, pero no lo hizo. De todas formas, nunca la creería. Ni él ni nadie la creería ni ha ría el esfuerzo por descubrir la verdad: que sus dos mejores amigas la habían traicionado y la habían dejado sola.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Debe usted entender que el hombre al que va a ver no es el hombre que usted recuerda - le advirtió Rodney Russell mientras se dirigían al aeropuerto en un coche de policía camuflajeado. - Sería muy beneficioso para ambos si retornaran su relación.

-Sí... claro -contestó ella deseando que de jara de alarmarla con semejantes comentarios. Lo escuchó mientras le hablaba del síndrome de estrés postraumático.

-Edward regresa a un mundo que perdió hace cinco años. Acostumbrarse a él será todo un reto. Tendrá cambios de humor, se sentirá frustrado y verá con amargura los años que le han robado. A veces, querrá estar solo, pero, otras, buscará con desesperación la compañía de otras personas. Se mostrará silencioso, pen sativo o, de repente, será el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero no durará.

-¿Ah, no?

-Las reacciones de su marido no son una prueba de fiar de cómo será cuando todo esto pase. Este período será de transición.

-De acuerdo.-dijo sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies. No era tonta. Le estaba diciendo que Edward quería verla, pero que, tal vez en unas semanas, se iría. ¿No se habría creído aquel hombre que ella se había hecho ilusiones de que un milagro salvara su matrimonio? No era tan estúpida. No esperaba nada de Edward ni le iba a pedir nada. Solo quería estar allí por que él lo quería así. Aun así, estaba orgullosa de que la necesitara porque Edward Masen nunca había admitido que necesitara nada ni a nadie.

Ella le había dicho que lo quería, pero él nunca se lo había dicho a ella. Seguro que a Tanya, sí, ¿verdad? Por lo menos, se lo había he cho grabar en un bonito collar. «Con todo mi amor, Edward».

-Creo que el aire fresco le vendrá bien, Bella - dijo el superintendente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que habían lle gado al aeropuerto.

-Sí... sí -contestó bajando del coche y to mando aire con fuerza - ¿Cuánto queda?

-Unos diez minutos...

Diez minutos después de cinco años. Estaba tan nerviosa... Se paseó por la Terminal sin mi rar a la puerta por la que salían los viajeros. Se limpió las manos en el vestido de lana verde. Hacía mucho calor aquel día de verano, pero era lo único que tenía de ese color.

-Russell solo está haciendo su trabajo –la tranquilizó el superintendente - Según lo que me han dicho, su marido está estupendamente, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Bella asintió y notó que se calmaba un poco. Oyó un ruido, miró al cielo y vio el helicóptero que aterrizaba. Seguía sin poderse creer que Edward llegara en él, que Edward estuviera a punto de bajarse y de ir hacia ella.

A pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, temió que aquel hombre no fuera él. Tal vez fuera un impostor. ¿Por qué no? ¿No merecería la pena intentarlo, incluso someterse a una cirugía plás tica, para hacerse pasar por un hombre inmen samente rico? Garrett, que siempre había be sado por donde había pisado su hermano mayor, y que no había parado de llorar desde su desa parición, habría sido muy fácil de engañar.

Rígida, se quedó mirando el aparato, que es taba a unos treinta metros. Se abrió una puerta. Bella se puso a temblar de miedo. Vio a alguien muy alto y muy fuerte que salía. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, camiseta blanca y cazadora de cuero. Llevaba el pelo largo, mucho más largo que nunca, estaba muy moreno. Se quedó sin aliento, no podía respirar. Sintió una inmensa alegría en su interior. No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a ir hacia él, lentamente, al principio, y a la carrera, después.

Edward dejó que corriera hacia él. Se paró a unos diez metros del helicóptero y se quedó es perándola. Más tarde lo recordó y se preguntó por qué, pero, en aquellos momentos, no podía ni pensar. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, ya no temía nada. Bella se abrazó a aquel ser, con el corazón a tanta velocidad que creyó que se le iba a salir. Del pecho cuando él la abrazó.

-¿Me has echado de menos, _cara_? -le pre guntó envolviéndola en sus palabras y haciendo que no existiera más que él.

Bella tenía la cara pegada con fuerza a su pe cho. Olía tan bien, tan familiar, aspiró su olor como si fuera oxígeno.

-No bromees, por favor, no bromees... -so llozó Bella aferrándose a él con ambas manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Edward se quedó un par de minutos sin moverse, simplemente abrazándola. Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban en un lugar público y recobró la compostura.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó él amablemente. Bella respiró con dificultad y levantó la cara. -Te quiero tanto.

No había pensado en decirle aquello, pero las palabras salieron de su boca de la forma más na tural del mundo. Se encontró con sus ojos, tan oscuros que parecían negros. Insondables. Un pequeño espasmo de miedo la tensó el cuerpo.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo rígido que estaba él, del control que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

-A pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, parece que no tienes dudas. Debo de ser el hom bre más afortunado del universo, _cara_ -dijo Edward con un tono brusco al tiempo que los ojos le brillaban. Se agachó y agarró la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo-. Vamos a quitarnos de encima al comité de bienvenida.

Agarrándola de los hombros, anduvieron hasta donde estaban los demás. Bella seguía temblando y la cabeza le daba vueltas. No podía concentrarse en lo que acababa de decir ni en su reacción. Le costaba tanto pensar como poner un pie delante del otro para andar. De alguna forma, en su subconsciente, se había dado cuenta de que había algo en él que había cam biado, pero no sabía qué. Edward siempre había sido una persona con mucho control, de la que era muy difícil saber qué estaba pensando. Mantenía el lado volátil y expresivo de su he rencia italiana guardado bajo llave. Excepto en la cama.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que se sonrojara. ¿El hombre más afortunado del universo? No, desde luego, no en la cama, teniendo una mujer a la que una vez le había dicho que era la mayor mojigata del mundo. Sí, tenía razón, era un completo. Fraude en ese aspecto. La culpa la te nían su educación y sus prejuicios, pero, sobre todo, la insatisfacción de Edward. Cuanto más se desesperaba él, peor iba la situación. Al darse cuenta de que todo lo que hiciera o lo que dejara de hacer en el terreno sexual iba a ser mirado con lupa, Bella se había mostrado reacia a man tener relaciones y él se había dado cuenta. El placer que él le daba tenía un precio para su dig nidad demasiado alto.

Pero cuando Edward desapareció, cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que estu viera muerto y de que nunca volviera, ¡entonces sí que se arrepintió por no haberse dejado llevar! Al echar la vista atrás, sus prejuicios comenzaron a parecerle patéticos y egoístas. Se mordió el la bio inferior e intentó enterarse de qué estaba ha blando Edward con los policías. Al ver una li musina plateada, frunció el ceño sorprendida.

-El coche ya ha llegado. No me apetece de morarme más -dijo Edward sin disimulos, algo que nunca había visto en él.

-¿Le puedo preguntar dónde se dirige, señor Masen? -preguntó Rodney Russell.

-A casa, ¿dónde iba a ir? -¿A casa? Por Dios, ¿es que pretendía que fueran a directos a Lon dres a encontrarse con su familia? ¿Tal vez ha bría alguna celebración en la que ella sería una extraña?-. ¿Dónde vivimos ahora? Será mejor que le indiques tú al conductor.

Bella sintió que su nivel de pánico descendía un poco. Claro, él sabía que ella ya no vivía en la gran casa que los Masen tenían en Lon dres. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, se montó en el asiento trasero del coche y volvió a sentir de repente, un gran pánico. No había pensado nada más que en el momento de verlo, no en qué iba a pasar después. Se sentía como si fuera en una canoa, sin remos, y derecha a los rápidos.

-A mí también se me hace raro. No te preo cupes, cara -la tranquilizó Edward posando su enorme mano sobre sus delicados dedos- Hoy no va a haber explicaciones interminables. He vuelto y eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo.

Bella lo miró fijamente. No le pareció el me jor momento para fijarse en lo tremendamente guapo que seguía siendo. Sus rasgos clásicos, su cara angulosa, la sensual curva de su boca, perfectamente modelada. Edward era impre sionantemente guapo, pero, a diferencia de mu chos otros guapos, era, además, muy masculino. Los sentidos de Bella, hambrientos de él, esta ban empezando a reaccionar. La invadió aquella vieja culpa al sentir aquel calor en la tripa, la pesadez de sus pechos bajo la ropa. Pensó cuán inapropiadas eran aquellas reacciones físicas ante el hombre que la había rechazado cuando ella había intentado volver a la cama marital. No, definitivamente, no creía que la fuera a ne cesitar en ese aspecto, se recordó mortificada por su estúpida susceptibilidad.

Una vez controlados sus impulsos, se fijó más atentamente en él. Su cara revelaba cambios. Tenía los pómulos más marcados, bajo el moreno estaba pálido y sus ojos reflejaban un gran cansancio. Seguramente no habría pegado ojo en el vuelo hacia Inglaterra contándoles co sas a sus familiares. En realidad, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en una semana.

Había algo en aquella cara que Bella no ha bía visto antes. Algo duro, marcado en él, en aquella cara, como si fuera de hierro. Aquella soltura suya había sido reemplazada por la frial dad que había empleado, por ejemplo, con el comité de bienvenida. No había ocultado que se quería ir a casa. Su acento también había cam biado. Cinco años hablando español y solo español habían alterado su forma de hablar. Era un hombre muy inteligente. No había llegado a ser presidente del Banco Masen por herencia, como su padre y todos sus antepasados. Había llegado al puesto a los veintiocho años, simple mente, porque era brillante.

El silencio se cargó con una intensidad que Bella no entendía. Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Edward ardían como llamas. De re pente, le puso la otra mano en el pelo y la besó en la boca.

Fue algo sorprendentemente sensual e ines perado. Bella, que creía que su marido la encon traba igual de atrayente físicamente que una ba ñera llena de hielo, se sorprendió mucho. El erotismo con que su lengua buscaba en la cali dez de su boca hizo que ella se agitara hasta lo más profundo y sintiera una gran excitación que la hizo gemir.

Al instante, Edward la soltó, acalorado, la miró rápidamente y bajo los ojos.

- _Mi dispiace_... Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado se disculpó.

Bella tampoco, pero no se arrepentía. Tenía el corazón como si hubiera estado corriendo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y expectante; había pasado tanto tiempo sin que nadie la tocara íntima mente... Se sintió avergonzada porque era obvio que. Él se arrepentía de haberla besado. Bajó la mirada y decidió estudiar sus manos, que se guían agarradas. Intentó dilucidar qué habría llevado a Edward a actuar así, pero no era fá cil. Siempre la había confundido.

-¿Te he hecho daño? -le preguntó apretán dole la mano.

-No... -contestó ella. «Bésame siempre que quieras», le entraron ganas de decide. Se lo ha bría dicho si hubiera creído que le gustaría oír semejante invitación, pero no tuvo valor. Cinco años antes, a la desesperada para salvar su ma trimonio, lo había hecho y había fracasado irre mediablemente. Poco antes de su viaje a Mon tavia, Edward la había rechazado. Había dicho que no ante su cuerpo. Peor, había dicho que no con aquel sarcasmo suyo que la hería en lo más profundo. .

En silencio, Bella puso su otra mano sobre la de Edward, la acarició y percibió que estaba áspera, no como antes. Sorprendida, pasó sus dedos por los nudillos destrozados de él, tenía las uñas rotas. Le miró las palmas. Eran las ma nos de un hombre acostumbrado al trabajo duro.

-Todo un reto para la manicura –comentó Edward.

-Pero... pero, ¿cómo?

-Me pasé tres años en una cantera en la que no había maquinaria...

-¿ Una cantera? -repitió ella apretando la mano de Edward entre las suyas en señal de protec ción. ¿Edward trabajando en una cantera?

-Tras el primer año, el gobierno militar deci dió que todos los prisioneros rebeldes fueran presos políticos. Fue un movimiento muy inteli gente. Si tienes en cuenta que encerraron a un cuarto de la población masculina del país y este es tan pobre que no puedes darle de comer, no tienes más remedio que conceder la amnistía - explicó Edward. - Debes ponerlos a trabajar rápidamente para que no sean una carga para la economía.

-Una cantera... -repitió Bella sin poder cre érselo-. Tus pobres manos... tenías unas manos tan bonitas...

- _Dio mio_... ¡menos mal que podía trabajar! ¿Manos bonitas? -dijo él en tono burlón- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Soy modelo o algo así?

Bella cerró los ojos y, nublada la vista por las lágrimas, lo besó los dedos. El silencio que siguió a su gesto fue tremendo.

Edward retiró la mano. Bella levantó la cara y se encontró con unos ojos negros sorprendi dos. Sintió que la cara le ardía.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó Edward enfadado.

-Lo... lo siento -murmuró ella deseando que la tierra se la tragara. Se sentía estúpida.

-No... ¡no te disculpes por el único afecto espontáneo que me has demostrado en la vida le pidió mirándola intensamente.

-Eso no es cierto -susurró defendiéndose de aquella acusación.

Pero Edward no volvió a hablar del tema.

Miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño al ver las calles por las que iba la limusina.

-¿Dónde diablos vamos?

-A mi piso. Está a las afueras...

-¿ Te fuiste de nuestra casa para alquilar un piso en la ciudad? -preguntó Edward atónito-. ¡Creí que te habrías ido a Norfolk, a una casa de campo!

-No fue tan sencillo, Edward. Para empe zar no tenía dinero para comprarme una casa y luego, ¿de qué iba a vivir? ¿Del aire? -contestó Bella a la defensiva. - El banco siguió operando tras tu desaparición, pero todas tus cuentas fue ron congeladas no podía tocar tu dinero.

-Eso lo sé -la atajó-, pero ¿mi hermano no te ayudó?

Era sorprendente lo poco que, habían tardado en llegar al meollo de la cuestión. La dura reali dad era que la familia la había dado de lado, pero Edward no lo creería porque él adoraba a los suyos. Tendría que contarle aquellas noti cias, tendría que decide por qué la situación se había puesto tan fea que ella no había aguan tado viviendo bajo el mismo techo. .

-No, no estoy diciendo eso - contestó sin mi rarlo a los ojos, intentando ganar tiempo para inventar una explicación creíble - Me pareció que había llegado el momento de que me fuera y me las apañara yo sola...

-¿Solo cuatro meses después? ¡No te costó mucho perder la esperanza de que volviera - condenó Edward. Se volvió a hacer el silen cio-. Olvida que he dicho eso. Ha sido muy cruel e injusto. Garrett me confesó que él me creyó muerto al cumplirse un mes y, además, tú nunca llegaste a llevarte con mi familia como yo hubiera deseado. Mi desaparición os alejó en vez de unirlos...

-Edward -interrumpió Bella.

-No, no digas nada. No acepté las excusas de Garrett y no voy a aceptar las tuyas. ¡Que mi hermano fuera a Brasil sin mi mujer me hirió como no te puedes imaginar! -admitió él apre tando las mandíbulas - Me ha quedado claro lo alejados que estáis...

-Sí, pero...

-Estoy muy decepcionado con esta situa ción, pero no me apetece hablar ahora de ello -interrumpió Edward con la misma decisión que en el pasado cuando algo lo molestaba. Bella iba a contestarle, pero decidió que era mejor que siguiera pensando que había sido así. Lo malo era que, algún día, tendría que contarle la verdad. Al pensar aquello, tragó saliva con fuerza. .

La limusina estaba enfilando la calle en la que se encontraba el edificio en el que trabajaba y vivía. Edward inspeccionó la calle, una calle normal y corriente con casas y tiendas, y enarcó las cejas.

-Tal vez no sea a lo que estás acostumbrado, pero no está tan mal como parece - dijo ella apresurándose a salir del coche. Se paró al oír a Edward hablar con el conductor en italiano. El vehículo dio la vuelta y se fue.

Era imposible que Edward la asociara con el apellido Swan que estaba escrito junto a «Arreglos». Bella pasó de largo y subió las es caleras. Abrió la puerta del piso y Edward en tró. Con una sola mirada vio todo lo que había que ver. El salón y las tres puertas, que daban al baño, la cocina y el dormitorio.

-¡No' me puedo creer que te fueras de nuestra casa para vivir así!

-Te agradecería que dejaras de referirte a la casa de la ciudad como nuestra casa. Puede que fuera tuya, pero yo nunca la sentí como mía -contestó Bella sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a él con aquella afirmación.

-¿ Qué quieres decir?

-Vivir en la casa de la ciudad era como vivir en una comuna.

-¿Una comuna?

-Sí, la forma de vida a la italiana. Aunque la casa sea enorme, nunca hay un rincón que pue das decir que es tuyo - continuó Bella.

-No sabía que te sintieras así viviendo con mi familia -contestó él dejando ver lo ultrajado que se sentía. Bella juntó las manos, que le tembla ban. Sintió deseos de gritarle que había sido ob vio que la falta de intimidad había contribuido a sus problemas-. No creo que sea necesario que te recuerde que la casa de tus padres era como una madriguera. Seguro que allí sí que era impo sible encontrar un solo rincón que pudieras decir que fuese tuyo - concluyó con crueldad. .

Era una locura estar discutiendo sobre aque llo en esos momentos. Lo sabía, pero que le re cordara que procedían de clases sociales dife rentes la había herido y no se iba a quedar sin contestarle.

-Así que piensas que nuestro matrimonio fue como La dama y el vagabundo, pero al revés, ¿no? ¡Supongo que debería estarte agradecida por vivir en una casa que era de dos mujeres más!

-¿De quiénes?

-De Katrina, la mujer de tu hermano, y de Rosalie -contestó ella apretando los puños - Era su casa mucho antes de que yo llegara...

-No me puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta absurda discusión.

-Ni siquiera pude redecorar mi habitación por miedo a ofender a alguien... ¿y te crees que me gustaba vivir así? Siempre con invitados a la hora de comer, siempre teniendo que mostrarme educada, sin tiempo para relajarme, sin ningún sitio para estar a solas contigo que no fuera nuestro dormitorio...

-Y tú siempre procurabas que no coincidié ramos mucho allí -le espetó Edward-. Preferías quedarte dormida en el salón que subir a la habitación. Me di por aludido.

Bella se quedó pálida. El rencor se desvane ció rápidamente. Se sintió avergonzada por haber sacado un tema tan trivial comparado con todo lo que tenía que haber soportado él desde entonces. Se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

-Querrás un café, supongo -susurró. Puso la cafetera al fuego con manos temblorosas - ¿Quieres algo de comer?

-No, gracias. Garrett estuvo pendiente de mí, como mamá gallina, y estuve todo el viaje desde Brasil comiendo.

Lo tenía detrás, en el quicio de la puerta y la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Alto, moreno, tan guapo. Había vuelto, estaba en su casa. Cómo lo había querido, lo había querido de verdad. No era justo que le echara en cara lo que había ocurrido hacía cinco años. Él la había dejado en una casa de veinticinco habitaciones con perso nal de servicio por todas partes. Él había creído que su hermano se haría cargo de ella. Por eso estaba tan sorprendido, incluso molesto, al ver que vivía en un diminuto piso, sobreviviendo con un presupuesto que a su hermana no le ha bría dado ni para comprarse los zapatos de la semana.

-No me di cuenta de que no te gustaba vivir con mi familia... Nunca me lo planteé -admitió Edward.

-No pasa nada... No sé por qué lo he dicho -se disculpó ella- Ahora, ya no importa...

-No, no es así. Me quedaré aquí esta noche, pero... - ¡Dios mío, la iba a dejar otra vez! Le había bastado un rato para volverlo loco, para alejado. Sintió un terrible frío-. Ahora necesito más espacio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí -murmuró ella tan bajo que casi se hizo inaudible con el ruido de la cafetera. ¿Espacio? Espacio para él y libertad, lo que el consejero del ministerio había intentando explicarle. Lo que quería era alejarse de ella, quería escapar de ella y no hacía más que una hora que había vuelto. Sintió como si la casa se le cayera en cima y no la dejara respirar.

-Tengo miles de reuniones -le comentó Edward-. Tengo que tratar asuntos legales, dar rueda de prensa, encargarme del banco, no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que estar en Londres.

No tenía ninguna intención de quedarse. Solo había sido una visita de cortesía. El piloto auto mático con el que estaba funcionando y con el que estaba sirviendo el café, le falló. No se dio cuenta de que la taza que estaba sirviendo es taba llena y el café se estaba saliendo.

-¡ _Porca miseria_! -exclamó Edward aga rrándola de los hombros y alejándola de la encimera desde la que empezaba a caer el reguero de café ardiendo-. ¡Casi te abrasas! Siéntate, ya lo hago yo. Me parece que sigues conmocionada.

Una vez en el salón, Bella se dio la vuelta y vio a Edward fregando el suelo de la cocina.

-No es real... estás fregando, estás aquí... -murmuró.

-Estás pálida como el mármol, _cara._ Siéntate -contestó él. Se sentó porque tenía miedo de desmayarse. Edward le llevó una taza de café. Era el mismo Edward que antes hacía sonar una campanita cuando quería café o cualquier otra cosa. Tanya habría vuelto con él con que Edward hubiera chasqueado los dedos ¡In cluso una vez casado! Intentó controlar sus pensamientos y mantener la compostura - Estás empezando a reaccionar... -dijo él tumbándola en el sofá y tapándola con una manta que había en una de las butacas. Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le habló en tono de culpa - Siempre fui un maldito egoísta.

Mientras estuvieron juntos, él nunca se había mostrado ni había hablado así. Bella estaba ano nadada. Se sentía culpable. ¿Se sentía culpable por herida? Ella se había hecho el lío nada más verlo. Le había soltado que lo quería. ¿Dónde había ido a parar su orgullo? ¡Cinco años de un matrimonio que él sabía que había sido un error! Ni siquiera sabía por qué le concedía aquellas horas. La iba a dejar amablemente, se moría por volver a su vida. Volver al banco, con su fami lia.

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en nuestro matrimonio -comenzó Edward. . .

-Lo sé... -cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que se callara. No quería oído. Temía ponerse a llorar.

-Fui cruel... -Bella levantó el mentón y le dio la espalda. Tantas emociones estaban a punto de hacer que se derrumbara. Se metió el puño en la boca para no decir nada - Quise con vertirte en algo que tú no podías ser... - sensual, atrevida, lasciva, seductora. Eso era lo que a él le hubiera gustado, pero no lo había con se guido. Una mujer que lo sorprendiera con con juntos de lencería de seda y que quisiera hacer el amor en distintos sitios, no solo en la cama y con la luz apagada. Una mujer que tuviera un papel más activo, que no se limitara a quedarse tumbada. Una mujer que le demostrara que lo deseaba. - Me hice falsas esperanzas - admitió - No estaba acostumbrado a que me dijeran que no... - pues lo oyó mucho, tanto antes como des pués de la boda. ¿Tanto le habría costado des nudarse para él o dejarlo que la desnudara aun que solo hubiera sido una vez? ¿No podría haberle dicho que sí aquella vez en el coche cuando comenzó a besarla tras volver de un largo viaje?-. Lo que quiero decir es que fue un error por mi parte concederle tanta importancia al sexo. ¿Te importaría decir algo? -murmuró Edward.

-No tengo nada que decir -susurró Bella de espaldas a él dejando que las lágrimas le resba laran por las mejillas.

Bella intentó no explotar, se encontraba como una botella de refresco con gas a punto de estallar. Se había vuelto a equivocar. Edward quería que le hablara, pero ¿qué demonios que ría que le dijera? Todo lo que le acababa de de cir solo significaba una cosa: quería el divorcio, de manera civilizada, eso sí. Un divorcio en el que las culpas fueran compartidas, en que. Na die se echara las cosas en cara. Por eso estaba suavizando el, pasado, intentando cambiado. ¿Por qué, si no, iba a haber dicho que no debe ría haberle dado tanta importancia al sexo?

¿No era acaso la satisfacción sexual un tema muy importante para la mayoría de los hom bres? Y para un hombre como Edward era algo que se daba por hecho. Tras muchos años sintiéndose perseguido, halagado y honrado por todas las mujeres que se le habían puesto en el camino, Edward había asumido que se casaría con una mujer sensual. Le había quedado claro por qué había acabado pidiéndole a alguien como ella que se casara con él se le encogió el estómago. Se sentía despechado por Tanya, estaba acostumbrado a ganar siempre y, al de cirle Bella que no, se sintió retado.

\- Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas –dijo Edward.

-Lo siento, yo...

-¡No! -cortó Edward enfadado-. No quiero oírte pedir perdón continuamente. Tú no eras así cuando te casaste conmigo. ¡Yo te hice así comportándome como un bestia!

Bella, muy sorprendida ante semejante decla ración, abrió los ojos y se giró, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver ya fue la puerta que se ce rraba. ¿Un bestia? ¿Así era como se sentía Edward por culpa suya, por no haber sabido ha blar con él, por no haber estado a la altura que él esperaba? Aquella idea aumentó su dolor e hizo que se volviera a zambullir en los recuer dos del pasado...

Sus padres se habían casado mayores y ella había sido hija única. Su padre era guardabos ques en una remota finca de Escocia. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tenía era el ruido de la máquina de coser de su madre. Había resultado ser una buena costurera y ello había venido muy bien para tener unos ingresos extras. En aquella casa se trabajaba mucho y se hablaba poco. Los sentimientos se mantenían para uno mismo y las demostraciones de afecto no eran frecuentes.

Cuando Bella terminó la universidad, con el título de maestra debajo del brazo, su madre ha bía muerto y su padre le pidió que volviera a casa. La profesora de la minúscula escuela local fue madre y Bella la reemplazó durante la baja maternal. Con los años, Falcarragh había cam biado mucho. Había pasado a manos privadas y lo administraban como una inversión más un equipo de ejecutivos desde Londres. Rara vez pasaban por allí, pero se les daba muy bien re cortar gastos.

Aunque para entonces ya contaba veintiún años, el amor no había aparecido en la vida de Bella. El hijo del encargado de la finca, Jacob Black, su compañero de juegos infantiles, seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Cuando eran ado lescentes, había creído que le gustaba, pero, se dio cuenta de que no era así al no poder imagi narse besándolo. Jacob era más como el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Edward apareció en su vida aquel mismo invierno. Su coche se había salido de la carretera en mitad de la nieve. Su padre estaba fuera, con un tío suyo que estaba enfermo, Debido al mal tiempo, la escuela había cerrado antes. Cuando oyó ladrar a los perros, Bella se sobre saltó ya que cualquier persona en sus cabales no saldría de casa con aquella tormenta.

Al abrir la puerta, se quedó mirando a aquel hombre tan alto con abrigo negro y se sintió in timidada.

- _Mi dispiace_ -dijo él frunciendo el ceño-. Necesito... necesito un teléfono.

Al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre estaba rojo de fiebre y parecía confundido, además de helado, Bella no tuvo miedo.

-Pase inmediatamente... -contestó agarrán dolo de un brazo pensando que si se caía no iba a poder con él.

Lo guió hasta la chimenea.

-Un teléfono, _per favore_ -repitió con una voz muy bonita. .

En lugar de dárselo, Bella le quitó el pesado abrigo que llevaba y lo obligó a soltar la bolsa de viaje que llevaba agarrada como si le fuera la vida en ello. Al ver que llevaba traje de cha queta, se apresuró a soltarle la corbata para que estuviera más cómodo. Edward se quedó ca llado, completamente sorprendido.

-¿Signóra?

-Debe querer usted suicidarse - contestó ella - ¿Cómo se viste así con este tiempo?

Bella agarró una manta y se la puso, no sin esfuerzo, por los hombros. Le puso una mano en el pecho para que se sentara en la butaca que tenía detrás. .

-¿Pequeño ángel? -dijo, mirándola, fasci nado, sus ojos negros posándose en sus delica dos rasgos y sus dedos helados agarrándola la mano-. No lleva alianza... ¿soltera?

-Siéntese -contestó ella apresurándose a qui tar la mano..

Él se dejó caer en la butaca, pero siguió mi rándola fijamente.

Bella le puso bien la manta y le quitó los za patos y los calcetines todo lo rápido. que pudo..

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Edward...

Lo miró por primera vez desde que había en trado. Aunque estuviera empapado, aquel hom bre era impresionantemente guapo, tenía una cara angulosa y unos ojos increíbles.

-Edward -repitió ella aturdida.

Él sonrió soñoliento haciendo que a Bella se le disparara el corazón y dijo algo más en su idioma.

Consiguió dejar de mirarlo y abrió la bolsa en busca de ropa seca. Le sacó unos vaqueros y un jersey. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran de buena calidad, pero no se paró a mirar los más porque tampoco entendía de etiquetas de diseñadores. ¿Sería un turista? No iba ves tido de manera adecuada para practicar deportes de invierno. La ropa era la que un ejecutivo se ponía para ir a una reunión.

-Cámbiese mientras le caliento un poco de sopa -indicó autoritaria- ¡No se le ocurra que darse dormido encima de mí!

Mientras iba a la pequeña cocina, con el co razón a cien por hora, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo. .

Se encontró con unos bonitos ojos negros que la hicieron marearse.

-Parece usted un ángel... -insistió él.

-Ya basta.

-No, solo es el principio - y así había sido por desgracia, había sido el principio de una relación entre dos personas que no tenían nada en común. Edward no tardó en recuperarse de aquello, que lo hacía vulnerable y atractivo a la vez a ojos de Bella. Se quedó muy sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no tenía cobertura en el móvil y de que en casa de ella hubieran puesto línea telefónica hacía solo un año. De hecho, no tenían ni televisor.

Se quedó todavía más sorprendido al ver que Bella no tenía coche. Después de cenar, le vol vió a pedir el teléfono y ella lo dejó solo para que hablara, así que no tenía ni idea de quién era. Tendría que haberse protegido contra el rico y poderoso hombre que le había llevado la tormenta.

Bella seguía convencida, aunque él le había dicho varias veces después que era ridículo, que Edward había obviado adrede decide que era el dueño de Falcarragh. Además, no había men cioado el Banco Masen ni nada de su estilo de vida que pudiera haberla hecho sospechar quién era. La había dejado creer que era uno de los ejecutivos londinenses que se encargaban de gestionar la propiedad. Bella nunca supo por qué, supuso que sería porque lo divertía.

Le mostró a Edward la habitación de su pa dre, en la que iba a dormir. Hizo que le contara la historia de su vida con una determinación a la que era imposible negarse. Bella estaba hala gada y fascinada de tener a un hombre tan guapo pendiente de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, él insistió en bajar por la carretera para hacer autostop. Antes de irse, le pidió que cenara con él y ella aceptó, claro. Pasó por alto que a su padre no le habría gus tado que saliera con uno de los "jefes". Aquella tarde se puso a llover y Edward llegó a bus carla en uno de los coches todo terreno de la finca.

Se había hospedado en el único hotel que ha bía por allí. A él no le gustó la comida que les sirvieron: Cómo le iba a gustar, no era a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Fue como un sueño para Bella cenar con un hombre tan guapo que las demás mujeres no podían quitarle los ojos de encima. Le encantaron sus buenos modales, le interesó todo lo que le contaba y la maravilló cómo la agarraba la mano, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

En el trayecto de vuelta a casa, su burbuja se rompió.

-Te iba a pedir que te quedaras a dormir con migo en el hotel, pero supongo que la maestra tendrá que tener cuidado con su reputación -dijo Edward sin darle importancia. Es una suerte que no tengas vecinos.

¡La conocía desde hacía veintinueve horas y se creía que se iba a acostar con él! Bella despertó de su mundo color de rosa, se sintió avergonzada y luego enfadada, con él, por haberlo estropeado todo y, con ella, por haber esperado más de él de lo que habría debido. Edward no era diferente de sus compañeros de universidad, que habían in tentado ligar con ella de manera ruda y la habían hecho proposiciones sexuales indecentes. Lo único distinto era que él era educado.

-No tengo ninguna intención de que te que des a dormir conmigo -contestó Bella.

-Eso suena a negativa -dijo él divertido-. Se me da muy bien hacer que los noes se convier tan en síes.

-Ese tipo de comportamiento nunca ha for mado parte de mi vida y nunca lo hará... -con testó ella con lágrimas de ira en los ojos.

-¿ Te vas a meter a monja? -preguntó él en tono burlón- Los hombres italianos somos muy persistentes cuando queremos algo...

-¡No quiero seguir hablando de esto! -lo in terrumpió Bella mortificada- Déjalo estar...

-Soy un hombre hecho y derecho y, a mi edad, no tengo intención de tener una relación sin sexo.

-¡Bueno, pues yo no pienso tener relaciones íntimas hasta que me case! -le espetó ella entre dientes.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -dijo él mirán dola con los ojos como platos. Habían llegado y él había parado el coche.

Bella se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, deses perada por huir de él.

-¡Buenas noches! -gritó saliendo del coche.

-¿Eres virgen? -le dijo corriendo tras ella e interceptándola antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta. Nadie le había dicho aquello a la cara nunca y Bella se sonrojó. Era la última persona con la que le apetecía hablar del tema. Lo había dicho tan asombrado como si hubiera visto un ovni- Puede que haber pensado en pasar la no che juntos haya sido un poco precipitado -dijo él como arrepentido.

Bella estaba sacando las llaves de casa del bolso con manos temblorosas, Le habría gus tado salir volando si hubiera tenido alas. En su casa, nunca se había hablado de sexo nunca se había hablado de algo tan íntimo.

-Por favor, cállate -le pidió.

-Estoy intentando comprender qué está ocu rriendo...

-Te lo he dicho bien claro...

-¿Pero no estarás esperando que te pida que nos casemos para poder acostarme contigo? -insistió él con ironía.

Herida ante su sarcasmo, lo abofeteó. Lo hizo sin pensar, simplemente, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara

-Tú...

-Lo siento, pero...

Edward se quedó mirándola con ojos enfu recidos. La agarró de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con una pasión que hizo que ella perdiera el control.

Al apartarla, estudió la cara sorprendida de Bella, que se había puesto roja de deseo y, en tonces, sin más, se río.

-Algún día, no dentro de mucho, me lo pedi rás de rodillas, cara mía. Esperaré.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Bella salió del emotivo retorno al pasado y escuchó la voz de Edward hablando por teléfono desde su habitación. Suspiró hondo.

Al final, se había salido con la suya. Se había casado con ella para meterse en su cama y, ha biendo esperado tanto y con tanta paciencia, ha bía esperado una noche de bodas salvaje y un viaje de novios de orgía continua. El único fallo es que aquello nunca llegó. Bella sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo y hundió la cabeza en un co jín.

-Voy a intentar dormir un par de horas. Estoy tan cansado que me siento como si estuviera medio inconsciente -admitió Edward desde la puerta - ¿Quieres que duerma en el sofá?

Aquello ya era lo último. iVolvía después de cinco años y se ofrecía a dormir en un sofá que no tenía ni metro y medio cuando en su habitación había una cama de matrimonio!

-Duerme en la cama -le contestó.

-La limusina vendrá a buscarme a las siete para llevarme al aeropuerto. Por favor, despiér tame.

«Se terminó», intentó convencerse a sí misma. «Nunca funcionó. Da gracias de que esté vivo», se dijo. Sin embargo, no era sufi ciente para sobreponerse al devastador efecto que había tenido su aparición de nuevo en su vida. No podía ser que hubiera aparecido y se fuera a ir otra vez. Y allí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo, escondiéndose de él. Más o menos como siempre, ¿eh? ¡Seguía mostrando aquella pasi vidad que a él lo sacaba de quicio!

¿No era capaz de actuar de otra manera? ¿Es que solo sabía ser la víctima desvalida que no tiene voluntad sobre sus propias desgracias? ¿ Cómo había vuelto a esa conducta errónea con lo mucho que había cambiado en su ausencia?

Había cambiado a la fuerza, no le había que dado más remedio que hacerse más valiente y más fuerte. Cuando le había dicho que se iba, se había ido abajo. Toda la fuerza, toda la seguri dad en sí misma habían quedado a la altura del betún, dejando paso a sus peores temores.

«¿ Vas a dejar que se vaya sin discutir?» Bella se levantó. La puerta de la habitaciónestaba entreabierta. Edward estaba profunda mente dormido. Su pelo oscuro y su piel bron ceada hacían contraste con las sábanas. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, con el edredón a la altura de las caderas, dejando al descubierto sus mara villosos hombros sus brazos musculosos y su espectacular espalda. Era un placer mirarlo. Tan masculino, tan impactante. .

¿ Cuántas veces lo había mirado medio des nudo disimuladamente? Se puso roja. Era una ironía que ella, que le había negado repetida mente aquel placer a él, lo hubiera hecho. Siem pre le había gustado mirarlo. Le bastaba verlo sin camisa para excitarse, pero no lo había ad mitido nunca, ni siquiera a sí misma. Una mujer decente nunca pensaría eso.

La habían educado en el más absoluto de los puritanismos. ¿Por qué se habría llevado eso al matrimonio? ¿Por qué no había intentado sacu dirse un poco los prejuicios? Porque era dema siado cabezota y orgullosa. Y Edward, tam bién. Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para casarse.

La vez que se le ocurrió ofrecerle su cuerpo y él la había rechazado... ¿Cómo había sido?

 _Flashback_

 _" -Quiero tener un hijo..._

 _Edward la miró con ojos de hielo._

 _-Aunque no llevaras cinturón de castidad, no te tocaría -contestó él-o Es la proposición me nos tentadora que jamás me ha hecho una mu jer. Cuando me desees y seas capaz de demos trármelo según mis condiciones, entonces y solo entonces, consideraré la posibilidad de vol ver a dormir contigo."_

 _Fin Flashback_

¿Sería demasiado tarde ya? Había tenido que desaparecer cinco años para que ella se diera cuenta de por qué Edward se había enfadado aquel día. Bella apretó los puños ante su propia estupidez. La excusa de querer un bebé había sido un error. Él no había tenido en cuenta lo desesperada que estaba ni que lo del niño había sido para intentar retenerlo a su lado.

Salió de la habitación y se fue a la cocina. Tenía una botella de vodka en un armario. Se la había regalado Jessica hacía cuatro navidades sin saber que Bella no probaba el alcohol. Otra cosa que a Edward lo sacaba de quicio. ¡Una novia que no tomaba champán ni en su propia boda! Necesitaba valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer.

Se sirvió un vaso de vodka con zumo de na ranja. ¿Y si le decía que no y la echaba? Debía sorprenderlo mientras estuviera dormido para que no pudiera negarse. La había agarrado la mano y la había besado en la limusina, ¿no? ¡Por un momento había parecido como si no pu diera dejar de tocarla! Seguro que no había mu jeres en la cantera.

Antes de desaparecer, Edward nunca le ha bía dado muestras de infidelidad. Aquella podía ser su última oportunidad. Tal vez, ya no había nada que hacer, pero merecía la pena intentarlo.

Se puso en pie y volvió a la habitación. Lo miró. ¡Sí, merecía la pena intentado porque, además, en unas horas se habría ido para siempre!

Se tapó la nariz y se terminó el vaso de un trago. Se desnudó, se puso perfume, se maqui lló un poco e intentó arreglarse el pelo marrón que le caía sobre los hombros. Decidió beber un poco más de vodka por si, al llevar guardado tanto tiempo, hubiera perdido la fuerza. Iba a ser todo lo que Edward siempre había espe rado de ella. Para demostrárselo a sí misma, fue desnuda a buscar unos recuerdos que no había querido dejar en la casa de Londres.

Edward le había enviado una caja de maravillosa lencería de seda el día antes de su boda. No se andaba por las ramas, había dejado muy claro lo que quería. Estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de lo que intimidada que se había sentido ella al recibido o de lo sorprendido que su suegro se había quedado al vedo.

Bella se puso las braguitas transparentes de color lila y el sujetador a juego. «Es mejor que ir desnuda», se dijo sintiéndose un poco rara. Le entraron unas ridículas ganas de bailar. Edward no iba a saber qué ocurría.

Edward estaba tumbado de espaldas en dia gonal. Los últimos rayos de la tarde entraban por la ventana. Bella lo estudió: su fuerte man díbula, su preciosa boca, el vello negro que cu bría sus estupendos pectorales la piel dorada que cubría sus poderosos músculos.

Solo pensar en tocarlo la hacía temblar. Se metió en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo. Se acercó a él, hipnotizada por el subir y bajar de su pecho, por su respiración, por él. Le puso la mano en el brazo suavemente. Él se movió. Bella se quedó quieta, pero la ne cesidad de expresarle lo mucho que lo quería la impulsó a seguir adelante.

Agachó la cabeza y apoyó los labios en su abdomen, fuerte y duro. Le pasó la lengua por la piel sintiendo un escalofrío al saborearla. El calor invadió su cuerpo tembloroso, sus pechos se en durecieron y sus pezones se pusieron en punta. Su aroma era un afrodisíaco para sus sentidos, hambrientos desde hacía tanto tiempo. Le puso la mano en la cadera para no perder el equilibrio y comenzó a apartar la sábana.

De repente, Edward la agarró del pelo y la llevó hacía sí. Bella ya no tenía el control. La besó con fruición y ella sintió un enorme deseo por todo el cuerpo. Con manos firmes la agarró de la cintura, la levantó y la colocó encima de él para que pudiera sentir su masculinidad en todo su esplendor.

El calor que de allí emanaba casi le quemó la pelvis. Bella gimió y, al instante, Edward paró, la agarró de los antebrazos y la apartó.

Unos ojos asombrados se encontraron con los de ella en la oscuridad.

-¿Bella? -dijo él sin poder creérselo-. ¿ _Checos' hai_?

Se dio cuenta de que Edward había respondido a sus caricias incluso antes de estar despierto. Se quedó de piedra, no podía hablar y es taba roja como un tomate. Él observó el conjunto de lencería. Parpadeó. Volvió a mi rarla, anonadado.

- _Per amor di Dio_... ¿A qué demonios estás jugando? -antes de meterse en la cama, Bella se había imaginado que él se despertaba y la aga rraba con dulzura y entusiasmo, pero la había apartado para recuperar el control y la estaba preguntando la mayor estupidez que la había preguntado jamás- ¿Qué haces así vestida? -añadió viendo los zapatos de tacón alto que llevaba.

-Yo... Yo no sé qué decir -contestó ella atro pelladamente.

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-Bueno, eh... un poco...

-¿Tienes que darle a la botella para acostarte conmigo?

-Sí...¡quiero decir, no! -contestó ella confusa ante su enfado.

-Y, cuando estás borracha, te metes en la cama con zapatos -dijo él iracundo apartándola hacia un lado de la cama- Cuando me fui, eras una esposa tímida y estrecha y, ahora, ¡te has convertido en una furcia de alto nivel!

-No... no, no es eso... -contestó ella baján dose de la cama.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó furioso agarrándola con fuerza de la muñeca antes de que a ella le diera tiempo de escapar - ¿Quién consiguió que se produjera el milagro mientras yo estaba fuera? ¿No crees que tengo derecho a saber quién se ha estado acostando con mi mujer mientras yo no podía hacer nada para impedido?

Bella se quedó pálida. Lo miró con ojos que reflejaban un gran asombro. La tensión que flo taba en el aire se le antojó crueldad para sus nervios. Edward suspiró con fuerza, bajó la mirada y la soltó.

Bella se levantó de la cama, agarró el cami són de la silla y se lo puso con manos tembloro sas. ¿La había llamado furcia de alto nivel? Sentía una mezcla de mortificación y vergüenza en el estómago. No la deseaba... ¿por qué se había imaginado que sí lo haría? ¿De dónde se habría sacado la loca idea de que esos cinco años le iban a haber dado la destreza sexual de la que carecía? Demasiado tarde. Lo único que había conseguido era desatar la ira de Edward, que la estaba acusando de haberse acostado con otro hombre

-Supongo que sería con Jacob... -continuó él apretando los puños - ¡Esa maldita sabandija esperó su oportunidad!

Bella se quedó petrificada un momento, pero reaccionó y se fue al baño. Cerró con cerrojo y tomó aire con fuerza ante aquel último comen tario. ¿Lo sabía? Si no, ¿por qué habría dicho que era Jacob? Seguro que alguien le había con tado lo de los periódicos, sucias mentiras, sobre ella que habían publicado a los pocos meses de su desaparición.

Edward intentó abrir la puerta. Llamó.

-Bella, abre. Ya no estoy enfadado. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se apartó de la puerta. No tenía ninguna intención de abrirle. Tenía el cerebro destro zado, la cabeza no le daba para enfrentarse en aquel momento a aquella situación, a Edward. Se quitó el camisón, se arrancó el sujetador y las braguitas y las arrojó al cesto de la ropa sucia con tristeza. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón y se volvió a poner el camisón. Todo había sa lido fatal. Todo le salía siempre fatal con Edward.

-Bella... si no abres, tiro la puerta. - No lo haría. No sería educado. Claro que las acusaciones que había vertido sobre ella tam poco habían tenido nada de educadas.

-Me vas a dejar de todas formas. No sé ni por qué me molesto en preocuparme. ¡No pienso salir! -dijo sollozando con amargura.

La puerta se abrió con un terrible estruendo y un golpe seco que la hizo rebotar en la pared que tenía detrás. Bella se quedó con la boca abierta. Se quedó mirándolo. Se había puesto los vaqueros, pero iba con el pecho al descu bierto y, eso unido a la barba de tres días, el pelo largo y el brillo de sus ojos, le conferían un aspecto de lo más seductor.

-Tranquilízate... -le dijo.

Bella estaba muy lejos de calmarse, ya no po día más. Lo miró atónita, le había hecho perder los nervios. No había dudado en abrir la puerta por la fuerza. Aquello no era propio de él.

Edward se acercó, la agarró y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella oía su corazón, como un martillo, igual de rápido que el suyo. La llevó al salón temblando como una hoja.

-¿Por qué me dices que te voy a dejar? ¿No vas a venir a Londres conmigo? Solo serán un par de días. En cuanto termine con unas reunio nes, nos vamos a Italia.

-¿A Italia? -preguntó Bella dándose cuenta de que había malinterpretado sus intenciones. Se sintió aliviada.

-Una de las primeras cosas que me dijo mi hermano fue que Nonna murió hace más de cuatro años -Bella había olvidado que él no lo sabía. Cuando había desaparecido, su abuela se había quedado destrozada. Aquello había con tribuido, sin duda, al ataque de corazón que la había matado y seguro que Edward lo sabía- Creo que estaba en mitad de un proyecto de res tauración -continuó él intento controlar sus emociones- Dejó dicho en su testamento que Villa Pavone debía terminarse y mantenerse hasta que yo estuviera oficialmente muerto.. Como no creo que mucha gente lo sepa, espero que los periodistas no aparezcan por ese mara villoso palacio de la Toscana.

Al asimilar que Edward quería que siguie ran juntos, Bella dejó salir el aire que tenía en los pulmones y se tranquilizó, por fin.

-No debí decirte lo que te dije en la habita ción -se disculpó agarrándola de la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos- Tú creías que yo no iba a volver. Creías que había muerto. No tengo dere cho a interrogarte sobre los últimos cinco años. Lo sé, pero, al despertarme, exageré...

-Pero yo seguí sintiéndome casada.. : yo se guí pensando en ti a pesar de que no estuvieras - protestó ella.

-Ya lo sé... he visto la capa de polvo que te nía mi foto que tienes en la mesilla contestó él medio en broma-. Sé que no la has puesto hoy para quedar bien.

Bella se emocionó ante aquella confesión.

-¿Por qué has dicho lo de Jacob?

-Supongo que nunca llegó a caerme bien - contestó él encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. .

Bella nunca se había dado cuenta de ello. De hecho, le había pedido que contratara al joven y Edward lo había puesto de ayudante en una finca que los Masen tenían a las afueras de Oxford. Sin embargo, cuando un fotógrafo sacó una foto de Jacob besando apasionadamente a una mujer rubia y delgada, Jacob estaba a punto de dejar de trabajar para los Masen. La finca era propiedad de ambos hermanos, pero Garrett la había vendido tras la desaparición de su her mano mayor.

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward no sabía nada de su supuesto romance con Jacob. Era im posible que hablara de él de manera tan casual si lo supiera. Además, se la llevaba a Italia con él. No era el mejor momento para empezar con las confesiones y las explicaciones. Sobre todo, porque ella no había hecho nada. Sabía que al gún día, sin embargo, tendría que sacar el esca broso tema, pero, de momento, lo único que quería era estar con él.

-Edward... no ha habido nadie...

-No necesito que me lo digas. No te lo he preguntado -contestó él muy serio. ,

-Pero te lo digo de todas maneras –contestó ella mirándolo a los ojos - Simplemente para que lo sepas: no ha habido nadie.

-Si es así, ¿a qué ha venido toda esa escenita de seducción?

Bella se dio cuenta de que lo único que había conseguido con aquello había sido hacerlo sos pechar. .

-Sé que ha sido un desastre -respondió mi rando al suelo-. Solo quería... quería hacer algo que te gustara, para variar...

-Algo que me gustara -repitió él en un tono que hizo que a ella le recorriera un escalofrío-. Algo así como una recompensa por haber vuelto vivo.

Bella se quedó pálida.

-No ha sido así...

-Te has tenido que saltar tu propia convic ción de no beber para hacerlo -dijo él subiendo el tono-. Nada más y nada menos que una pro posición sexual a la luz del día...

-Edward...

-Que te quede clara una cosa antes de que nos vayamos a Italia. No quiero que hagas nada única y exclusivamente para complacerme.

-¿Cómo? .

-¿Crees que me gusta verte acercarte a mí como si fueras una esclava sexual rindiendo pleitesía a su amo? -preguntó con desdén- ¿ Crees que estoy tan desesperado?

-Solo quería demostrarte lo mucho que me importas contestó ella con desesperada dignidad apartándose de él para no ponerse a llo rar.

Ante aquella sinceridad, Edward suspiró.

-Lo siento...

-Soy yo la que lo siento por seguir siendo tan inútil...

Edward la agarró desde atrás y la abrazó, pero ella estaba rígida de dolor.

-Eso no es verdad, _cara_... .

-Sí, sí lo es... tú no me deseas -apuntó do lida.

-¡ _Per amor di Dio_! ¿Crees eso? -dijo él abrazándola con fuerza- ¿Qué crees que me hacía seguir adelante en aquella maldita cárcel? ¿El banco? ¡Nó, fuiste tú, la esperanza de que todavía estuvieras aquí cuando yo volviera!

Sorprendida, Bella se quedó agarrotada. Le asustaba creer aquello, pero quería creer todas y cada una de sus palabras desesperadamente.

Lloró de alegría y felicidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué...?

-¿Te grito y me enfado contigo? -dijo él du dando-. Supongo que es por la falta de sueño y porque este sitio me da claustrofobia.

Bella se sintió estúpida de repente. Cuando le había dicho que necesitaba espacio, se refería a que el piso era muy pequeño, nada más. Había vuelto a malinterpretar sus palabras. ¿Por qué lo había despertado con lo cansado que estaba?

-Vuelve a la cama -le ordenó protectora mente. Si nos van a recoger a las siete, tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-Claro -contestó él dejándose caer en la cama- Supongo que tendrás que decir en el co legio que dimites... Sé que no querrás dejar a tus alumnos, pero yo te necesito más que ellos, _cara_.

Bella asumió que no era el momento de con tarle que no era profesora y de hablarle de la tienda de arreglos porque tenía que dormir.

Antes de que se hubiera terminado de vestir, él ya se había vuelto a dormir. No quería ale jarse de él, quería sentarse a los pies de la cama y deleitarse ante su presencia, pero tenía cosas que. hacer. Le había dicho que. la necesitaba. Ha bía confesado que su recuerdo le había dado fuerzas para sobreponerse a la odisea de Monta via. .

Intentó no pensar en lo que sería pasar un par de días en la casa de los Masen mientras ha cía la maleta. Luego fue a casa de Jessica Stanley, su ayudante, para pedirle que cuidara de la tienda, a lo que ella accedió encantada a cambio de que le contara toda la historia con pelos y se ñales.

Al cabo de un buen rato, Bella subió co rriendo las escaleras de su casa. Una vez en el vestíbulo, se quedó helada al ver la cama vacía. Entonces, oyó a Edward hablando en italiano por teléfono y suspiró aliviada. No podría so portar no vedo más. ¡Al separarse de él, aunque fuera un rato, sentía el absurdo terror de que se fuera a ir!

Cuando la vio, colgó el teléfono. Tenía el pelo mojado de la ducha y se había vestido. Ya no llevaba vaqueros sino un maravilloso traje gris marengo con una camisa blanca y una corbata de seda. Por un momento, al verlo así, fue como si aquellos cinco años no hubieran pa sado. Era la viva imagen de un rico banquero. Estaba guapísimo, pero aquella imagen la inti midaba.

-Creí que seguirías durmiendo. ¿De dónde has sacado ese traje?

-Garrett me lo envió a Heathrow. Mandó mis medidas por fax al sastre desde Brasil. Supongo que pensó que, si me presentaba en va queros, nuestras acciones bajarían. Van a venir a buscamos media hora antes de lo previsto. ¿Dónde has estado?

Bella le contó lo de la tienda. Él escuchó con los ojos como platos.

-¿Te has estado ganando la vida cosiendo? ¿Qué necesidad tenias de caer tan bajo?

-Yo... -contestó ella sonrojada.

-He estado hablando con Garrett. Me ha di cho que te ofreció dinero en varias ocasiones antes de que te fueras de casa, pero que tú te ne gaste.

El timbre del teléfono rompió el incómodo silencio.

-Responde -dijo él con impaciencia- ¡Han estado llamando todo el rato desde que te fuiste!

Bella se apresuró a descolgado.

-¿Bella? . Era Jacob. Llevaban un par de meses sin ha blar.

-¿Jacob?

-¡Menos mal que puedo hablar contigo por fin! Oye estado oyendo la radio y han dicho que tu marido ha vuelto a Inglaterra. ¿Es ver dad? ¡Es increíble! ¿Está ahí contigo?

-Sí.. .

-¿Me oye? -preguntó en tono de conspira ción.

-Sí, ¿por qué? -dijo ella molesta.

-¿Le has dicho lo de esos fines de semana de sexo y lujuria que se supone que compartimos?

-No...

-¡No lo hagas! Hazme caso. De momento, no le digas nada. Creo que será mejor que nos veamos cuanto antes para hablar del tema...

En aquellos momentos, lo último en lo que quería pensar Bella eran en las terribles conse cuencias de la aventura que Jacob había tenido con Kate, la mujer de Garrett, cuatro años atrás.

-Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser...

-¡Bella..!.. no puedes huir de ello...

-¡Mira, te llamaré otro día! -dijo colgando y maldiciendo antes de que Jacob dijera algo que la enfadara. .

Se dio la vuelta y miró a Edward. Jacob le acababa de pedir que mintiera a su marido. ¡No hacía falta que se lo recordara! Por otra parte se sentía mal por haberse portado así con Jacob quien se había ofrecido a hablar con Edward si alguna vez se daba la ocasión para aclarar las cosas.

Edward estaba tenso, con las mandíbulas apretadas. La miró a los ojos y ella bajó la mi rada.

-Así que Jacob, el amor de tu vida, sigue rondándote - comentó él fríamente - ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Aquella vez fue el timbre de la puerta lo que la salvó.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EL CONDUCTOR metió la maleta de Bella en la limusina.

Ella se deslizó en el coche con un gran sen timiento de culpa, pero, al recordarse a sí misma que ella solo era culpable de ser la víctima de su cuñada Kate, levantó la cabeza con dignidad.

-Te he hecho una pregunta -le recordó Edward fríamente-. ¿Por qué tenías esa expresión de culpabilidad mientras hablabas con Jacob?

-¡Sería vergüenza! -contestó ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás - ¿Te importaría dejar de comportarte como un tirano victoriano interro gando a su mujer?

-¿Cómo?

-Jacob es amigo mío y no creo que tenga que justificar nada al respecto -contestó ella desa fiante-. Después de todo, nunca ha sido mi amante... no como Tanya, la ex novia a la que me restregabas por las narices prácticamente casi todos los días de nuestra convivencia.

-¡Eres una exagerada! Tanya era la mejor amiga de mi hermana. ¿Qué iba a hacer decirle a Rosalie que Tanya ya no podía ir a casa?

-No, claro que no. ¡Nunca habrías tenido la delicadeza de hacer eso por mí! -le espetó ella dolida recordando todas aquellas miraditas y comentarios humillantes entre risas. Tanya y Rosalie se habían aliado para hacerla flaquear.

- _Accidenti_...

-Tuve que aguantar a Tanya -recordó con amargura. - De hecho, me llamaste boba, quis quillosa y rencorosa cuando sugerí que tu hermana y ella podían quedar en otro sitio que no fuera nuestra casa, ¡ así que tú no tienes derecho a decir nada sobre mi amistad con Jacob!

-¿Así de claro?

-Sí, así de claro -contestó ella muy enfadada.

Al instante, se deshinchó como un balón. Sintió un terrible pánico al darse cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para recriminaciones del pa sado. Su relación era demasiado frágil.

-Sabía que te sentías intimidada ante la pre sencia de Tanya -admitió Edward. Bella se quedó muy sorprendida - De hecho, me gustaba que estuvieras celosa. Entonces, me gustaban los castigos de ese tipo. Una guerra de desgaste en la que tú jugabas con desventaja, _cara_ -con tinuó él con remordimientos agarrándola de la mano-. Tu no tenías ni idea de lo que había por debajo de nuestro matrimonio, ¿ verdad?

-No -contestó ella asombrada y asustada ante la confesión de que hubiera jugado con ella tan cruelmente.

-No se repetirá -le prometió apretándole la mano y acercándose a ella.

A Bella se le aceleró el corazón. Le faltaba el aliento. Se estaba tomando su tiempo. Ella no podía más, quería que la tocara.

-No hay prisa -dijo él pasándole los dedos por el pelo y haciendo que ella sintiera un deseo salvaje - No voy a caer sobre ti como un depre dador. Relájate -imposible con tantos recuerdos . de él llevándola a la cama y haciéndola gozar -deja de temblar... Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Bella lo agarró de la nuca y lo acercó.

-Bésame... por favor.

-¿Bella...?

-¡Cállate! -murmuró esperando que la be sara.

Edward se quedó paralizado durante un se gundo. La agarró y la besó con una pasión ante la que el cuerpo de Bella reaccionó con gozo. Sintió que se derretía por dentro de placer.

Edward la apartó y ella abrió los ojos y. tomó aire. Era consciente de la humedad que sentía entre los muslos y de la facilidad con la que la excitaba. Intentó no avergonzarse de ello, como hacía en el pasado.

-Hemos llegado al aeropuerto -dijo mirándola.

¿No había querido siempre que demostrara algo de entusiasmo? ¿Le habría parecido poco femenino o le habría gustado? Incapaz de mi rarlo por temor a descubrir que se había vuelto a equivocar, Bella no dijo nada. Se limitó a salir de la limusina. ¿Qué tipo de bienvenida le daría la familia Masen? Para ella, aquel encuentro no iba a ser nada fácil:

Al aterrizar en Heathrow, los guardaespaldas los estaban esperando por si aparecían los perio distas. Bella se alegró de que pudieran irse sin in cidentes, pero sabía que al día siguiente iban a hacer un comunicado anunciando el regreso de Edward. Todos los paparazzi los perseguirían para conseguir la primera foto del aparecido.

Bella se secó el sudor de las manos en el ves tido. ¿ Y si algún periodista comentaba las acusa ciones que se habían vertido sobre ella a los tres meses de su desaparición? Se le congeló la sangre en las venas. Aquella fotografía parecía que no dejaba lugar a dudas. La cara de la mujer a la que estaba besando Jacob no se veía, pero sí el coche en el que estaban apoyados, que era el de Bella.

Bella se sintió cansada de repente, todo el peso de aquel día se le fue encima. Entraron en la casa por la puerta de atrás. Al entrar, Edward la miró.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que os pon gáis a hablar de viejas diferencias esta noche. Todos estamos muy cansados.

Con toda su buena intención, lo que le estaba dando a entender es que esperaba que limaran sus diferencias pronto.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque vio una foto enorme de Tanya Denali en una mesa. La guapa pelirroja tenía entre sus brazos a un niño moreno, seguramente su hijo. Edward le abrió la puerta del salón y ella entró intentando conven cerse de que le importaba un comino que la fami lia Masen prefiriera a la ex novia. Al entrar, se encontró con tres personas. Garrett se levanto ha cia ellos. Aunque era cuatro años más joven que su marido, parecía mayor. Era rechoncho, corpu lento y de ojos castaños.

-¡Bienvenido a casa! - exclamó abrazando a su hermano.

Seguramente, se habría pasado todo el ca mino de vuelta desde Brasil abrazándolo. Bella tuvo que reconocer que lo adoraba. Rosalie, ocho años más joven que Edward, se quedó junto al fuego mirando a Bella con disgusto.

Kate, la mujer de Garrett, se acercó con una sonrisa incierta, como insegura, pero queriendo agradar. Siempre se había llevado bien con Edward y, por eso, se había portado bien con Bella cuando se casaron.

La italiana era pequeña y castaña, como Bella, pero no se parecían en nada más. Ella tenía la cara ovalada y los ojos azules.

-¿Qué tal estás, Bella?

-Bella está exhausta por todas las emociones, así que estoy seguro de que no os importará que se vaya a la cama -intervino Edward contes tando por ella- ¿Te importaría acompañarla, Kate?

Bella se fue en compañía de Kate. Era irónico. Edward había creído que la estaba haciendo un favor porque habían sido amigas.

-Bueno... es toda una sorpresa que hayas vuelto aquí con Edward, ¿verdad?

Aquella vocecilla de niña pequeña hizo que Bella sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquella mujer había construido a la perfección su imagen de camuflaje mucho antes de que ella llegara a la familia. Garrett la había conocido cuando era un estudiante y ella resultó ser siete años mayor que él. Kate se quedó embarazada rápidamente y lo convenció para casarse a es paldas de su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué tal está mi sobrina Sasha? -preguntó Bella ignorando el comentario de la otra.

-Bien. Está interna -contestó Kate molesta porque le preguntara por su hija de seis años.

No la consolaba en absoluto haber descu bierto cómo era Kate en realidad. Recién casada con Edward, se había alegrado mucho al creer que había encontrado una amiga en su cuñada, pero el tiempo le demostró que Kate era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para protegerse, aunque fuera lo más bajo.

Al llegar a las habitaciones, Bella fue hacia la que había sido la suya.

-Lo siento, pero esta es la que ocupa Tanya cuando viene con Anthony -se disculpó Kate-. Toda vía no me ha dado tiempo a cambiar las cosas.

Aquello era increíble. ¿Tanya Denali y su hijo se quedaban en la habitación principal cuando iban de visita?

Kate la condujo a una habitación de invitados en el mismo pasillo.

-No me has perdonado, ¿verdad? -preguntó Kate suspirando.

-No creo que debamos hablar del pasado.

-Pero no puedes ignorar lo que está suce diendo. ¡Garrett se muere por contarle a Edward lo de Jacob y no se va a callar por ti!

-¿Por mí? ¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la aventura con Jacob!

-Sin comentarios -contestó Kate de manera ridícula.

-Hace cinco años, la prensa dio por hecho que la rubia de aquella fotografía era yo y yo te encubrí -le recordó molesta por su burla - ¡No quería hacerlo, pero tú me convenciste de que sería muy egoísta por mi parte decir la verdad y hacer que Garrett y tú tuvierais problemas!

-Y así habría sido. ¡ Yo tenía que preocu parme por Sasha y además no creí que Edward fuera a volver nunca! -se defendió Kate - Por supuesto te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste...

-Sí, tan agradecida que, en cuanto pudiste, te uniste a Garrett y a Rosalie en sus ataques con tra mí -la interrumpió Bella dolida ante aquellos recuerdos ¡Me tuve que ir de esta casa y tú te alegraste tanto como los demás de ello!

-¿No entiendes que estaba asustada de que Garrett pudiera sospechar de mí si no le seguía el juego?

-Lo único que entiendo es que, además de sufrir por mi marido, tuve que aguantar un cas tigo por algo que yo no había hecho. Solo quiero que sepas que, si este tema vuelve a salir a relu cir, le diré a Edward la verdad...

-¡Y yo diré que estás mintiendo! ¿Quién te iba a creer después de tanto tiempo? Recuerda que te apoyaste en Jacob cuando Edward desa pareció. Eso es lo que los demás recuerdan.

Bella se quedó pálida. Qué tonta había sido por haber encubierto a su cuñada cinco años atrás. Kate la había convencido diciéndole que estaba arrepentida y que seguía queriendo a Garrett con locura. Hizo que Bella se sintiera culpable si no la ayudaba. Ella creía que Kate era su amiga. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no decir que aquella mujer no era ella. Desgra ciadamente, las consecuencias habían sido mu cho peores de lo que Bella había supuesto.

-Sinceramente, no creo que Edward fuera a contárselo a Garrett... por Dios, Kate -murmuró Bella desesperada- Te dije que, si Edward volvía algún día, le diría la verdad y tú estuviste de acuerdo.

-Claro -contestó su cuñada con una sonrisa malévola - ¡Me casé con un zoquete, pero un zoquete muy rico y no hay nada que" no haría por seguir con él! -Bella se quedó mirándola enfadada por lo que acababa de decir de Garret. - Nadie creerá que yo he sido infiel a mi marido, así que no me amenaces...

-No te he amenazado...

-Bueno, te vas a llevar una buena sorpresa -murmuró Kate con veneno-, de la que no te puedo adelantar nada porque lo he prometido. Espera y piensa, a ver si tu matrimonio tiene fu turo antes de cargarte el mío.

Cuando la rubia cerró la puerta triunfante, Bella se quedó pensativa. ¿Una buena sorpresa? ¿De qué estaría hablando? Bella se dio una ducha e intentó olvidarse de Kate. Menos mal que Jacob no tendría problema en reconocer su aventura. Se tranquilizó

Al volver de la ducha, su maleta seguía donde la había dejado, algo raro en una casa en la que el servicio se ocupaba de esas cosas in mediatamente. Bella se puso el camisón y se metió en la cama preguntándose cuánto tardaría en subir Edward a dormir.

La despertó su voz. Bella encendió la luz y se lo encontró maldiciendo porque se había trope zado con la maleta.

-¿Por qué no ha venido alguien a deshacer tu equipaje? ¿Y por qué te has instalado en una ha bitación que está tan lejos de la mía? -le preguntó enfadado apartando las sábanas y aga rrándola en brazos.

\- ¿Qué haces...?

-Vamos a dormir en la misma habitación y en la misma cama -contestó él ya en el pasillo.

-Yo no tenía ninguna intención de dormir sola -contestó ella cuando la depositó en su cama.

-¡ _Per meraviglia_! ¿Se supone que me tengo que creer eso?

Se quitó la chaqueta mientras agarraba el te léfono interno para hablar con alguien del servi cio. Mientras lo hacía, se quitó la corbata y se desabrochó la camisa. Bella se derretía. Aun fu rioso, estaba de lo más guapo. Se quedó sin res piración cuando él dejó caer la camisa. Un me tro y noventa y cinco centímetros de piel morena y masculina, hombros anchos, pecho musculoso, tripa dura.

De repente, Edward la miró agresivo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Perdón?

-¿No pretenderás que me vaya al baño a des nudarme? ¡Cierra los ojos!

-Pero Edward, yo no estaba...

-Llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir -dijo en tono salvaje - ¡Métete bajo las sába nas, date la vuelta y haz como si estuvieras sola!

A Bella le rechinaron los dientes mientras obedecía. ¿Por qué siempre había malentendi dos entre ellos?

-No soy tan puritana como antes. ¡He madu rado mucho! -se defendió.

Edward apagó las luces y se acerco a ella, agarrándola con ambas manos.

-Las mujeres maduras no necesitan vodka, _cara_ -le susurró entre el pelo - Si hubiera tenido un problema de ego, gracias a ti me habría hecho impotente. Me pasé siete meses escu chando las excusas más peregrinas para no te ner relaciones sexuales y, luego, cinco años en tre la cárcel y la cantera. ¡Seguro que era el único que tenía fantasías con su mujer en cami són porque nunca la había visto desnuda! -tem blando de mortificación y con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella tragó saliva con fuerza. Edward dejó escapar un bostezo-. Pero me quieres. A tu manera, los zapatos que llevabas esta tarde eran un símbolo de entrega. De momento, me quedo con eso.

¿De momento? Bella abrió los ojos, cons ciente de su cercanía, de su olor masculino, de su calor. Volvió a tragar saliva. Lo deseaba tanto... Se mojó los labios.

-No necesito vodka... -dijo.

El silencio fue lo único que se oyó. Bella se quedó escuchando su respiración y dejó caer su mejilla sobre la mano de Edward, que descan saba sobre la almohada. Había vuelto. Ya era suficiente. Todo lo que quisiera, lo tendría... la próxima vez, no se mostraría tan dispuesta. Eso era todo. Lo quería tanto... ¡Ni siquiera aquella maldita familia podría separarlos!

Edward la despertó al amanecer. Él ya es taba vestido

-Tengo rueda de prensa a las diez -anunció.

-Ah... -contestó ella pálida ante la idea.

-Va a ser un circo, así que no es necesario que vengas, _cara_ -le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama - Por la tarde, tengo un mon tón de reuniones con los del banco y con los abogados. Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a Italia cada uno por nuestra parte.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero que los periodistas se en teren de dónde vamos. Uno de mis guardaes paldas te acompañará en un vuelo privado esta tarde. Yo iré a la villa... seguramente mañana.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Un rayo de exasperación cruzó su preciosa cara. Edward se levantó y fue a ver quién era Bella oyó la voz de Garrett.

Antes de irse, Edward la miró sonriendo.

-Parece ser que la villa es más grande que una madriguera, pero no es una comuna -le dijo de lo más natural.

Solo tenía unas horas antes de irse a Italia. Bella sonrió encantada. Una doncella le llevó el desayuno a la cama. Sonó el teléfono.

Era Jacob.

-¿ Cómo demonios sabes dónde estoy? -pre guntó confusa.

-No me costó mucho. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo iba bastante a esa casa -le dijo él impa ciente-. Mira, he venido a Londres solo para verte.

¿Por qué no iba a verlo antes de irse? Des pués de todo, era un buen amigo que se había ofrecido a ayudada sin algún día lo necesitaba. Seguro que le gustaba oír la historia de cómo Edward había vuelto a casa y, además, tenía que decirle que Kate estaba decidida a mentir si todo aquello salía a relucir

Jacob le sugirió que se vieran en su hotel. Bella llamó un taxi y salió por la puerta de atrás de la casa. Jacob, tan elegantemente vestido como siempre, la estaba esperando en el vestí bulo.

-Me alegro mucho de verte -le dijo Bella acompañándolo a uno de los salones. .

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado en la casa -le pi dió Jacob tras pedir té para ella y un refresco para él.

-Te iba a preguntar primero qué tal estás. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti -contestó Bella molesta. .

-Me parece que tu situación es más impor tante.

-Bueno, aquello que me advertiste ha suce dido. Me dijiste que estaba loca por confiar en Kate y tenías razón. Me ve como la peor de sus enemigas y Garrett quiere que confiese ante Edward. Cuanto antes se aclare todo, mejor.

-¿ Quieres que yo diga que tu versión es cierta? .

-Espero que no tengamos que llegar a eso. Sé que sería embarazoso para ti -contestó Bella sonrojándose.

-Le diré a Edward lo que tú quieras, pero eso tiene un precio.

-¿Cómo? -dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjame que te cuente algo -dijo él mirán dola-. Mi amiga de toda la vida se casa con un tipo inmensamente rico y, ¿qué hace por mí?

Bella se quedó rígida.

-¿Dónde quieres ir a parar?

-¡Me conseguiste un trabajo miserable en una finca de los Masen! Y cuando te pedí dinero para montar una empresa me dijiste que Edward creía que era demasiado joven como para embarcarme en algo así.

-No sabía que siguieras molesto por aque llo... -contestó ella recordando lo ocurrido al poco de haberse casado con Edward.

-No, claro. Edward desapareció poco des pués y yo me di cuenta de que la señora Masen era una inversión a largo plazo que había que mimar -se rió-. Dos años más y Edward habría sido dado por muerto oficialmente. ¡Por mucho que su familia se hubiera opuesto, tú ha brías heredado la mayoría de las pertenencias de Edward! ¿Te habrías mostrado más gene rosa entonces, Bella? A eso es a lo que yo estaba esperando...

-No me puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio. Te portaste tan bien conmigo cuando él desapareció...

-Sí, pero esta vez, tendrás que pagarme. No pienso admitir que tuve aquella aventura con Kate a menos que me recompenses. Si no lo ha ces, me pondré del lado de Kate y te hundiré...

-¡Eso es repugnante! -gritó.

-Piénsatelo mucho antes de decirme que siga adelante -le aconsejó Jacob.

-Me estás haciendo chantaje...

-Quiero... -continuó él diciendo una cifra de dinero tan desorbitada que hizo palidecer a Bella-. No todo de golpe, por supuesto, pero es pero un primer pago como fianza de tus buenas intenciones. Como siempre me has contado todo, sé exactamente lo que tienes en el banco. Ya no vas a necesitar ese dinero, así que puedes hacerme un cheque...

-Jacob, por favor...

-Elige. Kate no se lo pensaría un momento sí le fuera con lo mismo -le advirtió-. Si fuera así, ya puedes despedirte de Edward.

Imaginarse a Jacob y a Kate conspirando jun tos para destrozar su matrimonio, hizo que Bella se sintiera acorralada y con nauseas. ¿ Cómo iba a creerla Edward si todos los de más aseguraban que era culpable?

Con manos temblorosas, Bella sacó la che quera del bolso. Sin mirar a Jacob, dejó el che que sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió del hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Bella, completamente conmocionada por lo ocurrido, deambuló por las tiendas un rato hasta que se recobró un poco. Se re criminó por no haberse dado cuenta del rencor de Jacob. ¡Había confiado en él por completo y la estaba chantajeando!

¿Cómo iba a salir de aquella pesadilla? Se avergonzó de haber cedido ante sus amenazas. Todo se debía a su estupidez. Para empezar, no debería haberse callado cuando ocurrió lo de las fotos. No debería haber protegido a Kate, quien se había aprovechado de su desesperación por haber perdido a Edward.

De repente, mientras cruzaba por el departa mento de electrónica de unos grandes almace nes, vio a Edward en varios televisores a la vez. Era la rueda de prensa. La gente se agol paba para verla. Allí estaba él, con su hermano Garrett y un par de directivos del banco. Qué bien quedaba ante la cámara. Contestaba con seguridad y humor

Se sintió terriblemente culpable por no estar con él. Se había sentido muy aliviada cuando Edward la había liberado de tener que acom pañarlo. La verdad es que, desde el escándalo de las fotografías, tenía pánico a los medios de comunicación. Se recriminó el no haber lu chado contra ellos en vez de huir.

Al volver a casa, se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho muy tarde. Cuando estaba cruzando el vestíbulo, apareció Kate.

-Tienes diez minutos para arreglarte antes de irte a Italia en tu segunda luna de miel -dijo la castaña.

-¿Ha vuelto Edward?

-No, pero ha llamado. Quería hablar contigo y no le gustó mucho que no estuvieras -con testó con una sonrisa maliciosa - Me tomé la molestia de llamarlo para decirle que, justo an tes de irte, llamó Jacob para hablar contigo.

Sorprendida por el veneno de su cuñada, pero dispuesta a no contestar, Bella subió a toda prisa a cambiarse. Una hora más tarde, es taba entrando en el aeropuerto con un guardaespaldas. Lo que ocurrió a continuación la pilló completamente por sorpresa. Un fotógrafo sa lió de la nada y le hizo una foto, que la deslum bró. En menos de un minuto, una nube de reporteros la rodearon y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas. .

-¿Por qué no estaba usted con su marido en la rueda de prensa?

-¿Está su matrimonio pasando por un mal momento, señora Masen?

-¿Por qué la familia Masen fue a Brasil sin usted?

-¿Por qué se ha escondido todos estos años?

Si los guardas de seguridad del aeropuerto no hubieran acudido en su ayuda, no podrían haber escapado nunca. Bella no respiró tranquila hasta que su avión privado no despegó rumbo a Italia. Alguien tenía que haberle dicho a la prensa que iba a estar en el aeropuerto. ¿Quién? ¿Kate? ¿Quizás fueran solo imaginaciones suyas?

Sus peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo re alidad. Edward había levantado mucha expec tación y, por tanto, su matrimonio interesaba a la opinión pública. Su ausencia en la rueda de prensa había levantado sospechas. ¿Cuánto tar daría el viejo escándalo en salir a la luz de nuevo?

Aquella misma tarde, el mismo coche que la había recogido en Pisa, subió por una carretera de montaña y enfiló una gran avenida rodeada de cipreses. Bella divisó un lago cuya superficie parecía un espejo y vio por primera vez Villa Pavoneo

El maravilloso edificio estaba situado en lo alto de la colina. Los adornos de estuco y una hilera de columnas embellecían el ya de por sí impresionante frontal de la villa. Al salir del coche, la calidez del verano la envolvió. Olía a cítricos y había pavos reales por los jardines.

Bella sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Allí no había periodistas, los había dejado atrás, en Londres, con los terribles parientes de su marido y Jacob, se recordó encantada. En unas horas, Edward, estaría con ella.

Entró en un vestíbulo fabuloso, tan grande que sus pisadas hacían eco. Las paredes estaban pintadas con maravillosos frescos. El techo también estaba pintado.

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido esta ma ñana? .

Bella se pegó un buen susto. Se giró muy sor prendida. Edward estaba en el quicio de una puerta que ella no había visto.

-¿ Ya estás aquí? -preguntó encantada aun que sorprendida.

Estaba guapísimo con unos chinos de color beige y una camisa de algodón de manga corta color crema, que acentuaban el moreno de su piel y su pelo negro. Edward la miraba con du reza en los ojos y la mandíbula apretada.

-Estabas con Jacob...

-Sí -contestó, decidida a decir la verdad hasta donde pudiera.

-¿Durante horas? -le espetó enfadado. -Casi pierdes el vuelo.

-No, me dio tiempo de sobra -contestó con las palmas de las manos empapadas de sudor. La felicidad dio paso a la tensión- Además, no he estado con él todo el tiempo. Estuve mirando tiendas...

-Mientes.

La convicción con la que Edward lo había dicho la intimidó. No era una pregunta sino una afirmación para tirarla de la lengua.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó Bella con la boca seca.

-Dime la verdad - le dijo con frialdad.

-Yo...

-¿ Qué? -explotó él.

-Estuve dando una vuelta por las tiendas por que estaba enfadada y se me hizo tarde -con testó Bella-. Nada más -se encogió de hom bros-. Quedé con Jacob porque hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos... y no me gustó lo que me dijo. Por eso, no voy a volver a verlo más.

Bella se dio cuenta de que aquello había dejado desconcertado a Edward.

-¿Qué?

Bella se cruzó de brazos en un gesto de de fensa.

-Mira, ya ha sido suficientemente desagrada ble descubrir que Jacob no era el maravilloso amigo que yo había creído siempre que era. ¡No me apetece tenértelo que contar y volver a sen tirme como una imbécil!

-¿Has decidido poner fin a vuestra amistad? ¿Cuándo lo has decidido? -preguntó Edward, quien parecía tener dificultades para creerlo-. ¿Ahora mismo, porque has visto que me había enfadado? .

-Mira, eres un paranoico...

-Solo te he pedido una explicación...

-Y yo te he dicho, educadamente, que no voy a entrar en detalles. Jacob no es lo suficiente mente importante como para que discutamos por culpa suya.

-Santo cielo... no estoy discutiendo... ¿adónde vas? -rugió Edward al ver que Bella se dirigía a la puerta.

-Voy a volver a salir y voy a volver a entrar. A ver si, así, me recibes de otra forma más cari ñosa.

Se hizo un silencio tan profundo que se po dría haber oído una pluma cayendo.

Bella lo oyó tras ella, pero la pilló por sor presa que la levantara del suelo, encontrarse en tre sus brazos. El mundo le dio vueltas por un momento y se tropezó con su mirada dorada. En ese instante, se quedó sin aliento y perdió el sentido común. Sintió un repentino deseo en su interior, que hizo que se le dispara el corazón y el pulso.

Edward sonrió.

-¿Te gusta más este tipo de recibimiento, te soro mio?

La besó en el cuello. Bella sintió que todo el cuerpo se le tensaba. Le puso una mano en el pelo y sus bocas se encontraron. Al cerrar los ojos, le pareció ver fuegos artificiales. Estaba tan caliente, tan excitada, que se aferró a él. Él la sentó en una superficie fría, la agarró de las rodillas y le abrió las piernas para estar más cerca.

Bella gimió al tiempo que dejaba que sus de dos corretearan bajo el vestido por sus muslos. Temblaba, con un apetito sexual que la que maba. Edward la agarró de las caderas y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Demuéstrame que no necesitas vodka -la invitó.

Por un segundo, el deseo dio paso a la sor presa. ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿En una mesa de mármol? Entonces, se encontró con aquellos ojos oscuros que la perseguían desde la primera vez que los vio. Literalmente, se derritió. Volvió a perder el sentido común y, si el mundo se hu biera terminado en ese mismo momento, no le habría importado.

-No me refiero a hacerlo aquí -rió Edward.

La bajó de la mesa y la condujo hacia la puerta por la que había aparecido él un rato an tes. A ella le flaqueaban las piernas, sentía todas y cada una de sus células vivas por la tensión sexual. Sus pisadas retumbaron al cruzar otra amplia estancia de columnas de mármol, lám paras de cristal y enormes cuadros. Edward abrió una puerta que daba a una espectacular es calinata que conducía al primer piso.

Al llegar arriba, Edward la hizo pasar a una habitación que parecía un hangar, un hangar con una cama. Una cama enorme coronada por un gran dosel dorado desde el que colgaba una tela exquisita.

-Aquí podrás ser la princesa de tu cuento de hadas.

-Estar aquí contigo ya es bastante –contestó ella.

Edward la miró entre las pobladas pestañas de una manera tremendamente sensual. Le puso las manos en los hombros y le dio la vuelta con delicadeza. Al bajarle la cremallera del vestido, ella se quedó sin respiración. La luz entraba a raudales por las cristaleras. Sintió vergüenza, pero no quería correr a cerrar las cortinas y dejar la habitación a oscuras.

Comparó el cuerpo voluptuoso de Tanya con el suyo, mucho más escurrido. En su obse sión por esconder lo que a ella le parecía un cuerpo imperfecto, había olvidado lo único que realmente importaba: Edward se había casado con ella, la había elegido a ella, no a Tanya Denali.

Sintió que le bajaba una manga y dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto. Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Santo cielo... -murmuró Edward-. Me muero por ti... _cara_.

Le agarró el pelo y se lo levantó dejando que su experta boca recorriera la nuca de Bella.

-Ah...

-Te va a encantar -le prometió él.

Su voz la atontaba. Dejó escapar una excla mación cuando el vestido cayó al suelo. Luchó contra el instinto de taparse con los brazos. Sen tía los pezones que se le clavaban en el sujeta dor. Sabía que se moría de deseo y comenzaron a fallarle las piernas.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -le dijo Edward-. Estás como un caballo de carreras a punto de saltar, pero sigues aquí.

-Sin vodka -susurró ella intentando imitar su sentido del humor, pero con la voz temblorosa.

-Abre los ojos, _cara_ -le indicó él quitando de en medio la ropa que estaba en el suelo Disfruta viéndome mirarte.

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos demasiado rá pido. Bella sabía que tenía el pecho pequeño, unas caderas un poco rellenitas para el resto del cuerpo y unas piernas de lo más normales.

-¡No puedo!

-¿Prefieres dormir sola en esta habitación esta noche?

-¡No! -gritó con fuerza abriendo los ojos.

-Lo conseguí... -comentó él con satisfacción mirándola a la cara. Bella estaba sonrojada Te he engañado. No ibas a dormir sola aunque qui sieras.

-¿Ah, no? -preguntó ella enarcando una ceja.

Edward la agarró en brazos y la depositó en la cama. Bella se quitó los zapatos y tiró de las sábanas para taparse.

-No, no -dijo él echando la ropa de cama a un lado-. Menuda reacción más tonta, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que la falsa modestia no va conmigo, _cara_.

En vez de quedarse tumbada en bragas y su jetador, Bella se agarró las rodillas con fuerza e intentó decir algo gracioso.

-Yo, yo, bueno...

-No digas nada -dijo él divertido-. ¡Puede que a ti no te guste tu cuerpo, pero a mí me en canta!

Ella lo observó y volvió a sentir que se derre tía. No puso demasiada atención en lo que había dicho, pero le quedó claro que la deseaba. Ha bía sentido su excitación contra su cuerpo, la prueba física de su deseo. Lo vio quitarse la ca misa. Bajó la mirada, pero se sentía tan atraída por su belleza masculina como siempre. Edward no tenía vergüenza.. Bella adoraba aque lla decisión que emanaba, no como ella.

Cuando él se bajó la cremallera de los chinos dejando al descubierto la tripa dura cruzada por una hilera de vello, Bella sintió una punzada de deseo. Aquel hombre era todo energía e intensi dad. Edward apartó los pantalones. Ella ob servó su espalda, morena, sus caderas, sus cal zoncillos, sus muslos cubiertos de pelo. A diferencia de cómo había hecho otras veces, no desvió la mirada. En realidad, sentía una brutal curiosidad por verlo completamente desnudo, aunque le daba vergüenza que él se diera cuenta.

Edward se quitó los calzoncillos y ella sin tió que la cara le ardía. Su erección la intimidaba, pero de una manera cálida, que la hacía estremecerse. De repente, se sintió avergonzada de su propio deseo y bajó la cabeza. Lo único que veía eran los pies de Edward, que se acer caban a la cama.

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo en el colchón. Se guían en silencio y ella seguía con la cabeza en tre las rodillas.

-Eres una tramposa -dijo él echándola hacia atrás y recostándola sobre las almohadas.

-¿Cómo? -dijo ella desconcertada.

Edward puso una pierna entre las suyas y la mantuvo allí, bajo su peso. Le pasó un dedo por el labio inferior.

-Te he visto mirándome -lo tenía a unos mi límetros, Se puso roja como un tomate y se le secó la boca- Y... me parece que te ha gustado lo que has visto.

-No...

-¿No? -preguntó él irónico.

-Quiero decir, sí, pero...

-Nada de peros -contestó besándola dulce mente. Lo único que conseguían aquellos besi tos era que su cuerpo se impacientara. Ella que ría más y se revolvió bajo su peso.

-Dime que me deseas -dijo Edward.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella aterrada.

-Quiero oírlo... -dijo él tirando su sujetador.

Se lo había quitado sin que se diera cuenta.

-¡Edward!

-No, _cara_... -dijo agarrándola de las muñe cas antes de que le diera tiempo de taparse los pechos- Eres preciosa... eres muy bonita y yo necesito mirarte tanto como te gusta a ti mirarme a mí.

Bella tembló y se sintió horriblemente vulne rable. Se miró los pechos, pálidos, con los pezones rosados vergonzosamente en punta. Enton ces, vio que él estaba mirando lo mismo como un tigre hambriento, con una mirada tan intensa que se sorprendió. Le había soltado las muñe cas, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de taparse. Lo miraba fascinada. Arqueó ligeramente la es palda y movió las caderas. Se sentía como una extraña, una mujer seductora bajo una mirada masculina tan erótica.

Solo la estaba mirando, pero aquello bastaba para que se abrasara por dentro. Edward levantó una mano y la posó en su sensible piel. Bajó la cabeza y le rozó el pezón con la punta de la len gua haciendo que el cuerpo de Bella respondiera.

-¡Te deseo! -gimió ella invadida por oleadas de apetito sexual.

Edward la recompensó con una sonrisa lo buna que hizo que se le saltara el corazón y que la llenó de amor al tiempo que se derretía.

-Eres toda mía -dijo él en un hilo de voz- Eres la única mujer con la que he estado que solo ha sido mía. Eso me excita.

Su boca se encontró con la de Bella con una pasión que ambos necesitaban. Con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los oídos, Bella gimió cuando él la acarició los pechos y ella hundió sus dedos en su pelo. Todo lo que le daba aquella boca le parecía poco. Se arrimó a él, sin prejuicios, dejándose llevar.

-Por favor... -rogó sin voz deseando volverlo a besar.

-Has cambiado mucho -gimió con la respiración entrecortada. Con manos impacientes, le quitó las bragas.

Bella nunca se había sentido tan desnuda y no era por la luz del día. La anticipación de lo que iba a suceder la embriagó. Él la arrojó de espaldas contra las almohadas mientras su boca y su lengua recorrían sus pechos con una maestría que ella desconocía. Aquello la volvió loca. .

-¡Nunca creí que te vería así... muerta de de seo por mí! -exclamó él- Bella... Bella...

Al oído decir su nombre gimiendo, sintió to davía más calor. Nunca había sentido aquella fiebre que la abrasaba. Con seguridad, él bajó una mano hasta la humedad de su cuerpo, lo que hizo que Bella gritara de placer.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Edward observaba todas y cada una de sus reacciones. Por un mo mento, la mente de Bella intentó retomar el con trol, pero le fue imposible.

-No... no puedo evitarlo -dijo sin saber si se estaba disculpando y por qué.

-Lo sé...

Su cuerpo se consumía por la pasión, com pletamente controlado por sus expertas caricias, que se estaban convirtiendo en un tormento por que quería mucho más. El deseo era tan grande que la estaba devorando viva.

-Por favor... -rogó.

Con un movimiento delicado, Edward se puso sobre ella con la misma ansia. Se miraron a los ojos y, al sentir su penetración, gimió y ex perimentó una sacudida brutal. Estaba disfrutando tanto que, por un momento, temió desma yarse de placer. La respuesta de su propio cuerpo estaba siendo espectacular. Edward la llevó a alturas que ella desconocía. Conmocio nada por la intensidad que la desintegraba en un millón de partículas, sollozó y se volvió a dejar llevar de nuevo.

Bella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Es taba sorprendida. Nunca se había imaginado que fuera capaz de sentir tantísimo placer.

Edward se apartó y la abrazó. La besó sin parar y la miró. .

-¿De verdad que hace cinco años no te dabas cuenta de que nos faltaba algo?

-¿Quieres decir que... es siempre así? -gi mió.

-Muchas veces, pensé en ponerte alcohol en el zumo de naranja para que te dejaras llevar en la cama, pero sabía que no me lo perdonarías -contestó Edward acariciándole las mejillas-

No te relajabas, tenías tantos prejuicios. Heriste mi ego masculino donde más duele. La única mujer a la que no era capaz de satisfacer era a mi propia esposa...

-Yo estaba feliz con... bueno... ya sabes -murmuró ella. ¿Cómo iba a saber entonces que había más? Recordó el placer de entonces, que palidecía en comparación con lo que acababa de experimentar. Recordó que le gustaba más el principio que el final y vagos sentimientos de insatisfacción, pero le parecía normal. Desde el principio, había asumido que hacer el amor era más satisfactorio para él que para ella.

Sin embargo, había sido algo más. Desde el principio, se había sentido como una intrusa en aquella casa, aquella familia la consideraba una pobrecilla y también estaba Tanya, la ex no via que no paraba de recordarle que era de una clase social más baja. Entonces, había culpado a Edward de su infelicidad y había decidido no sobreponerse a sus prejuicios sexuales.

Edward se arrimó a ella, haciendo que ella sintiera todo su cuerpo.

-El sexo era un tema tabú. Una vez me di jiste que ya era suficiente con tener que practi carlo como para, además, tener que hablar de ello -le recordó él.

-No le daba importancia... no lo entendía -confesó en voz baja. Lo besó en el hombro,

completamente arrepentida. Cuánto lo quería. Y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo. Le estaba plenamente agradecida por haber deci dido volver con ella y darle otra oportunidad.

-El pasado está olvidado -dijo él.

De repente, Bella sintió la necesidad de pre guntarle si era cierto que había pensado en divor ciarse de ella, como había sugerido su familia. Dudó, no sabía si podría aceptar una respuesta afirmativa al respecto. Si le decía que sí, tal vez sintiera que estaba en período de prueba. No, era mejor no preguntar ciertas cosas.

Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos abra zándola. Se puso bajo ella con delicadeza para que Bella sintiera su renovada erección.

-Cuando te dije que no iba a caer sobre ti como un animal hambriento de sexo, era men tira... me estaba volviendo loco -confesó Edward-. ¡Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hacerte el amor que no arrancarte la ropa el primer día en la limusina fue todo un reto!

-¿De verdad? -dijo ella sonrojándose y sin tiendo un repentino deseo. Él la besó y Bella volvió a dejarse hacer con aterradora facilidad.

-No quería asustarte... quería jugar, quería que tuviéramos que esperar...

-Se acabó esperar -dijo ella jadeando

Basta de juegos.

Edward, con toda su sangre italiana, la ob servó y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba fuera de control. Mientras la tocaba, el placer lo fue invadiendo todo.

Una hora más tarde, después de haberse sa ciado Edward anunció con energía que tenía hambre y llamó al servicio para que les llevara algo.

-Servicio como en casa... ya veo bromeó Bella agarrando el amplio albornoz que él le había dejado sobre la cama.

-Obviamente, no te gustaban ese tipo de ser vicios... -dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿ Qué quieres decir? -dijo ella percibiendo su tono de censura.

-Bueno, vamos a ver... -contestó él seca mente- ¡Te quitaste mi apellido, te fuiste de casa de mi familia y preferiste vivir de la cos tura! Eres profesora. Si tenías que trabajar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste de profesora, algo más apro piado para tu clase social?

Bella estaba rígida. Se anudó el cinturón del albornoz, salió de la cama y lo miró enfadada.

-¡Eres un esnob!

-¡Por supuesto que no! -le espetó Edward-. Al rechazar la ayuda de Garrett, también recha zaste todo lo que yo te di...

-¿ Tu apellido ilustre? -preguntó ella furiosa. Estaba tan enfadada que estaba temblando ¿Tu horrible familia? ¿Qué me diste? ¡Un montón de joyas, un coche ostentoso, muchas tar jetas de crédito! Aquello no me hacía feliz.

-¿Ah, no? -dijo él apretando los dientes.

-No, no era feliz allí. ¡Lo aguantaba porque te quería! -contestó con los puños apretados- Cuando desapareciste, habría sido como ser una fulana... Si hubiera intentado encontrar trabajo de profesora, habría tenido que decir quién era y estoy segura de que no me lo habrían dado. La gente te trata como a una leprosa cuando tu ma rido ha desaparecido...

-Basta ya de melodramas.

-No, tú no sabes lo que tuve que pasar. La gente no sabe qué hacer con una mujer en mi situación. ¡Les aterra que te vayas a ir abajo y les vayas a poner en un compromiso... aun que prefieren eso a que les cuentes con pelos y señales tu dolor! -dijo furiosa- Quería intimi dad y la única manera de conseguido era ga narme la vida en algo que no llamara la aten ción.

-¿ Y no podías haber elegido otro trabajo?

-¡Te advierto que me gano la vida muy bien! y volveré a hacerlo si te pasas de la raya.

En el silencio sepulcral que siguió a aquella amenaza, llamaron a la puerta. Bella se dio la vuelta y salió a uno de los balcones. Con manos temblorosas, se apoyó en la balaustrada de pie dra y miró las estrellas. La luna se reflejaba en el lago. Tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que aque lla furia que había salido de la nada era la ten sión acumulada. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien si la es taban chantajeando y, en cualquier momento, podía perder al hombre que quería? Debía con tarle lo de Jacob y Kate.

-Durante la rueda de prensa, comentaron va rias veces que preferiste ganarte la vida por tu cuenta -oyó decir a Edward a su espalda.

-¿La prensa ya ha descubierto dónde vivía, lo de la tienda... ? -preguntó descorazonada.

-Sí... ven a cenar -le aconsejó Edward-. El esnobismo no tiene nada que ver con esto...

-¿No?

-No. Lo que me molesta es lo poco que tar daste en darle la espalda a nuestra vida, a todos los que tenían algo que ver conmigo. Si a mí me hubiera ocurrido lo mismo, yo habría hecho justo lo contrario.

Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lá grimas. No podía ocultarle la verdad. Si su fa milia no la hubiera hecho la vida imposible, ella se habría quedado viviendo allí. Buscó refugio en sus brazos como un pajarillo. Aspiró su olor.

-Perdona por haberte hecho pasar tal ver güenza en la rueda de prensa... .

- _Dio mio_ , cara... no soy tan sensible. Des pués de lo de Montavia, soy de acero contestó él mirándola-. ¡Puedo aguantar todo, a no, ser que me digan que te ganabas la vida haciendo la calle - _"¿y que tuve un tórrido romance a los pocos meses de que desaparecieras?",_ pensó mientras él la conducía dentro.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

\- QUIERO saber todo lo que te pasó en Montavia -murmuró Bella en tono so lemne.

Edward la observó, sentada en el borde de la piscina. Salió del agua, completamente des nudo, moreno y húmedo. Ella intentó concen trarse, pero no podía.

Era media tarde del día siguiente y, tras haber comido en la habitación, habían decidido salir de ella. A Bella le dolía el cuerpo entero por la pasión con la que hacían el amor, pero había algo más importante, estar juntos; aunque no hablaran de nada en especial. Sabía que Edward sentía lo mismo porque ninguno de los dos quería dormirse a pesar de que estaban ex haustos. .

-Lo del secuestro queda muy atrás, _cara_ -dijo él secándose.

-Necesito saberlo... -insistió Bella.

Solo se oía a los grillos.

-Muy bien. Lo primero que hicieron fue ma tar a mi conductor delante de mis narices -comenzó Edward de repente. Se le tensaron los músculos y los ojos se le ensombrecieron-. A mí me metieron en la parte de atrás de una fur goneta y me dieron una paliza. Rutina.

Bella sintió que se le iba el color de la cara y que le entraban ganas de vomitar.

-Pero, ¿por qué te buscaban esos soldados? ¿Qué quería esa gente de ti?

-Algún idiota creyó que secuestrándome iban a conseguir que les condonaran las deudas del anterior gobierno por arte de magia -con testó en tono de burla- Después, alguien un poco más listo se dio cuenta de que secuestrar a un banquero no iba a dar muy buena imagen en el mundo del nuevo régimen, por no hablar de las inversiones extranjeras -Bella asintió inten tando no pensar en que lo habían golpeado. Las lágrimas le abrasaban los ojos-oDe repente, era un estorbo. Conseguí que no me mataran con venciendo al jefe de que tenía tanto dinero que podía pedir un rescate a mi familia y hacerse rico -continuó.

-Y, entonces, resultaste herido otra vez...

-Cuando las fuerzas rebeldes atacaron, tira ron una granada en la celda en la que yo estaba. Cuando recobré la consciencia, estaba en una camilla en mitad de la selva. Tenía las dos pier nas rotas, no me podía valer por mí mismo, y estaba temporalmente cegado por la explosión -recordó con tristeza-o Además, tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Me hice el tonto hasta que me inventé una identidad creíble para que mis rescatadores creyeran que estaba de su parte. Cuando había recuperado la movilidad sufi ciente como para huir por la frontera más pró xima, el hospital fue arrasado por las tropas gu bernamentales.

-Y no te atreviste a decir quién eras -añadió ella sintiendo la frustración que debía de haber sentido él. .

-Los meses siguientes fueron los peores -ad mitió Edward-. Pasé mucho tiempo aislado en celdas de castigo porque siempre estaba metido en peleas.

-¿Tú?

-Dos de los tipos que llegaron conmigo fue ron asesinados por otros presos -contestó él con impaciencia- A mí también me habrían matado si no hubiera aprendido a defenderme. En aquel momento, estaba convencido de que me iba a pasar toda la vida encerrado, así que, durante un tiempo, no me importó demasiado lo que me sucediera, pero, cuando al cabo de unos meses, nos sentenciaron por nuestros supuestos críme nes contra el Estado, me dijeron que me solta rían en un par de años.

Bella juntó las manos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de la ingenuidad con la que había pen sado en cómo lo habría pasado.

-Debió de ser muy duro -murmuró. Al ins tante, deseó haber dicho algo menos tonto.

-Montavia me enseñó a valorar lo que tengo -contestó él agarrándola de la mano- ¡No quiero vivir en el pasado al que he tenido la suerte de sobrevivir! Perdí mi libertad, pero no perdí nada que realmente me importara. ¡Ahora que he vuelto, estoy decidido a deshacerme de todo lo que no quiero!

Bella bajó la mirada ante aquello. ¿Qué haría cuando le contara lo de Jacob y Kate? ¿A quién creería? Siempre había confiado más en su fa milia que en ella, ¿verdad? Se imaginó a Da miano deshaciéndose de ella tal y como acababa de decir. Seguramente, no perdería el tiempo averiguando si era o no culpable.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que le había dicho el hombre del Ministerio de Asuntos Exte riores. ¿Y si su amor por ella solo era una cosa temporal, una fase de transición? Nunca le había dicho que hi quisiera. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella y que la deseaba físicamente, pero no era suficiente. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría si él decidiera de jada al cabo de unas semanas? ¿No sería lo más normal cuando se enterara del supuesto romance?

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él asustado por su cambio de humor.

-¡Nada! -contestó ella quitando la cara- Es taba pensando cómo conseguiste llegar antes que yo ayer.

-Me fui de la reunión del banco antes de lo previsto -ella asintió confusa- En cinco años, el banco ha tenido tres directores, así que los constantes cambios en la política que se debía seguir y la mala gestión han hecho que los be neficios bajen. Quieren que vuelva, a pesar de todo. De hecho, quieren que vuelva el Edward de antes.

-Entonces... eh, ¿por qué te fuiste tan pronto de la reunión?

\- Porque no quiero presiones ahora que acabo de volver. El Banco Masen tendrá que espe rar.

Bella tragó saliva con fuerza al oír aquello que no creía que nunca oiría. Antes de desapa recer, Edward había vivido por y para el banco, los mercados de valores y los negocios. Era un adicto al trabajo que trabajaba de doce a dieciocho horas diarias. A su pareja la veía entre citas, viajes al extranjero, reuniones de nego cios y cenas, lo que ocupaba buena parte de la semana.

-Dentro de aproximadamente tres semanas, tengo otra reunión en Roma. Seguramente, mis colegas italianos comprenderán mejor lo que un hombre quiere después de no ver a su mujer du rante tanto tiempo... - comentó él sonriendo di vertidamente perverso.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Bella con el pulso acelerado. Aquella mirada suya tan sensual la hacía mare arse como si fuera una adolescente. .

-Sobre todo, cuando el tipo del que habla mos sabe que antes su mujer era una de las es posas más desatendidas de Londres...

-Pero solías atenderme en la cama...

-Sí, pero no conseguía llegar muy lejos, ¿ verdad? Me tenías a pan y agua...

-Ya no contestó ella viendo claramente los errores que había cometido durante los prime ros meses de su unión. Aquel hombre tan guapo con el que su mujer no quería acostarse, cuando él tenía todo el derecho del mundo... Otros no lo hubieran aguantado. ,

-Aquello hizo que te deseara cada día más... -rió Edward abrazándola-. De hecho, no me importa confesar que tú y tu actitud me propor cionasteis momentos de excitación estupendos. Eso sin hablar de la noche que me di cuenta de que estabas mordiendo la almohada para no emitir ni un ruido. Supongo que no querías que creyera que te podía estar gustando...

-No... ¡Era porque tu hermana estaba en la habitación de al lado contestó Bella roja como un tomate.

- _Per amor di Dio_... ¿Estabas pendiente de eso? -preguntó Edward mientras la metía en el agua color turquesa de la piscina- Yo nunca pensé en ello. Eras una cría... y querías elegir los momentos oportunos, ¿verdad? Justo ahora que te iba a persuadir para que te quitaras el bi quini e hiciéramos el amor al aire libre... -a Edward se le quitó la expresión seductora de la cara en el preciso instante en el que oyó el batir de las aspas de un helicóptero sobre sus cabe zas-. ¿Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó indig nado.

-Y tú como tu madre te trajo al mundo. ¿Y si son periodistas? -murmuró nerviosa- Sé que te encanta el riesgo, pero si Garrett creía que las acciones de bolsa podían bajar por que te vieran en vaqueros, ¿qué pasaría si te descubrieran completamente desnudo? -los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que el aparato sobrevolaba sus cabezas y se dirigía a un lateral de la villa - ¿Tenemos visita?

-Pequeña brujita -gimió él agarrándola de la barbilla y besándola con una fruición que hizo que ella se olvidara de helicópteros, visitas e in cluso del hecho de que estaban en el agua. Edward la agarró del trasero y la empujó contra él para que sintiera su salvaje erección, tras lo cual dijo algo en italiano con impacien cia-. ¿Quién aparte de la familia sabía que estamos aquí?

Pasaría algún tiempo antes de que Bella su piera la contestación a esa pregunta. Edward se vistió rápidamente en el vestuario situado junto a la piscina y ella agarró una toalla y subió a cambiarse a su habitación.

Al bajar, entró en el salón principal, una es tancia grandiosa decorada como un palacio, con tapices y muebles maravillosos. Incluso Edward había quedado impresionado en aquella sala cuando había estado dando una vuelta por la casa el día anterior. Bella reconoció rápidamente a la pelirroja que estaba sentada sola en un sofá.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí sola? -se apresuró a decide.

-Bueno, tu marido y el mío, ante la emoción del reencuentro, se han olvidado de mí. ¡Los he visto salir a la terraza con una copa! -contestó la aludida poniéndose en pie, elegantemente vestido con un vestido turquesa.

-Oh, querida... -contestó Bella mirando por la ventana a ver si los veía. No estaban.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotros -dijo Alice agarrándola de la mano con cariño - No podía parar de llorar cuando me enteré y Jasper se mo ría por verte -continuó con un brillo de disculpa en los ojos.

-Lo entiendo -contestó Bella pensando en Jasper Withlock, el banquero italiano que era el mejor amigo de su marido-. ¿Habéis traído a los niños?

-¡No, por Dios! Ya es suficiente con nosotros dos. ¡Cinco habría sido demasiado!

-¿Cinco? -Bella se dio cuenta de cuánto ha cía que no se veían-o ¿Has tenido otro? Por Dios, cuánto tiempo sin vemos. Zia debe de te ner ocho años y estuvimos en el bautizo de Jack poco antes de la desaparición de Edward - recordó.

-Tuve una niña hace dos años... Bella, eso ahora no importa -dijo Alice preocupada- ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que Jasper te llamó es tando en Londres?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo -contestó Bella. Tras la desaparición, siempre que Jasper iba a Londres por negocios se pasaba a veda. Garrett y Rosalie se empeñaron en estar delante cuando Jasper iba y Bella nunca tuvo oportunidad de es tar con él a solas.

-Bueno, Jasper estaba muy disgustado por cómo te estaban tratando los hermanos de Edward. Me dijo que el ambiente estaba envene nado -le dijo Alice con complicidad.- Te íba mos a pedir que te vinieras a vivir con nosotros, pero no nos dio tiempo porque...

-Me fui de Londres y desaparecí yo también - apostilló Bella. ¿Hasta dónde había descubierto Jasper? ¿Estaba Alice intentando decirle que Jasper le estaría contando lo mismo a Edward?

-Jasper intentó localizarte por todos los me dios.

-Os lo agradezco mucho, pero me las apañé bien sola. Creo que debía asumir yo sola la de saparición de Edward. No habría servido de nada que hubiera descargado mi tristeza sobre otras personas -contestó Bella descolgando el teléfono para pedir unos refrescos. Le temblaban las manos.

-Me parece que te estoy dando una impre sión que no es -se apresuró a tranquilizada Alice-. Jasper y yo hubiéramos querido hacer algo para que la situación no se hubiera ido de las manos.

-Hicisteis todo lo que pudisteis -¿qué situa ción? ¿De qué estaba hablando Alice? Bella estaba demasiado asustada como para pregun társelo. Se tranquilizó a sí misma diciéndose que Jasper Withlock era demasiado inteligente como para revelarle cosas a Edward que pusieran en peligro su matrimonio-. Vamos a olvidamos del pasado. Ahora lo único que im porta es que Edward ha vuelto a casa con migo.

-Como debe ser -se apresuró a decir Alice-. Sé que los asuntos de casa no deben airearse, pero... ¡Oh, querida, ya estoy otra vez con el tema y mira que Jasper me advirtió que no ha blara de ello!

Bella se dijo que no era posible que lo de su falso romance de hacía cinco años hubiera lle gado hasta Italia. ¡Se estaba obsesionando! No era posible que lo que publicó un solo periódico hubiera dado la vuelta al mundo. Sonrió:

-¿Nunca te ha pasado que, basta que te digan que no puedes hablar de algo, para que no te lo puedas quitar de la cabeza?

-Exactamente -contestó Alice riéndose- ¡Yo no soy nada discreta, pero Jasper, sí!

Bella se quedó más tranquila ante aquella afirmación, que, por otra parte, le hizo recordar la envidia que había sentido en el pasado por el matrimonio de Jasper y Alice, dos personas muy diferentes que se complementaban a la perfec ción. Alice era inocente y realista mientras que Jasper era mucho más complejo y reservado. Las dos mujeres salieron a la terraza, desde la que se divisaba el maravilloso paisaje de la Toscana. Al final, se encontraron con sus maridos.

Bella estaba tensa, pero se quedó más tran quila cuando Jasper la saludó con. una sonrisa. Edward la abrazó y la apretó contra su cuerpo, con lo que sus preocupaciones desaparecieron por completo. La felicidad se reflejó en sus ojos. En el pasado, Edward no demostraba sus sentimientos por ella en público.

Vio que Jasper acariciaba los rizos de su es posa mientras Alice lo miraba a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Edward la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Aquella mirada no se le borró de la memoria.

La conversación giró en tomo a la villa. Edward les explicó que su abuela, Elizabeth Masen, había encargado a arquitectos e historia dores que se encargaran del proyecto de restauración.

-Tardaron cuatro años en restaurarla...

-Y solo hay duchas en los vestuarios de la piscina -apuntó Bella divertida recordando la cara de horror de su marido cuando aquella misma mañana había ido a ducharse y se había encontrado un enorme baño en el que solo había una bañera.

-Por eso, todavía hay unos cuantos arreglos que hacer. No tengo ganas de vivir como en el siglo XVIII. Tenemos piscina gracias a que Nonna era una excelente nadadora.

-Tu abuela os crió a tus hermanos y a ti cuando murieron tus padres, ¿verdad? -pre guntó Alice-. Encargarse de eso, además de dedicar su vida a la restauración de edificios históricos debía de ser agotador. Tuvo que ser una mujer muy activa.

Elizabeth Masen había sido una intelectual ex tremadamente rica. Se quedó viuda joven con un solo hijo al que no dedicó ningún tiempo porque estaba más interesada en sus proyectos de restauración. Los padres de Edward murie ron en un accidente de coche cuando él tenía trece años. Una vez le había confesado a Bella que su abuela lo adoraba porque era muy inteli gente. A sus hermanos les costó mucho no con tar con la misma aprobación. Por eso, Edward estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de ellos desde pe queño.

Alice y Jasper y se quedaron a cenar y luego se fueron.

-¿Por qué estabas incómoda en presencia de Jasper? -le preguntó Edward a los pocos minu tos de que se hubieran ido.

Estaban sentados al atardecer, tomando café en la galería cubierta de parra.

-¿ Yo? -dijo Bella poniéndose roja.

-Al principio, sí. Luego, parece que te has relajado un poco -contestó Edward con re probación.- No me gusta que me tenga que contar otra personá lo que me tenías que haber contado tú -para disimular el nerviosismo, Bella se puso a darle vueltas al café. ¡Estaba hablando de su supuesto romance! Sintió cómo la sangre se le helaba en las venas y el estómago se le daba la vuelta- _Dio mio_... Le estoy muy agradecido a Jasper por haber sido tan franco conmigo. ¿Por qué no me habías di cho que, en cuanto yo desaparecí, mi familia comenzó a tratarte fatal?

-Bueno... Eh, yo... -contestó ella dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por el pá nico demasiado pronto.

Edward se puso en pie enfadado.

-Me ha dicho que se dio cuenta la primera vez que fue a verte. ¡Me ha contado que mi her mana te puso en evidencia ante el servicio con tradiciendo las instrucciones que tú habías dado y que, de hecho, se hizo la dueña y señora cuando la casa era tuya!

-Cuando tú no estabas, siempre fue así -ad mitió Bella.

Edward la miró anonadado. Se dio cuenta de que Edward había escuchado a Jasper, pero había albergado la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

-¿Incluso antes de que yo desapareciera? -Bella suspiró y asintió-. ¡ Y tú nunca dijiste nada!

-Me dijiste que tu familia era lo más impor tante de tu vida. Lo último que quería era hablar de tus hermanos porque tenía que vivir con ellos. Me temo que ellos creían que te ibas a ca sar con Tanya y no les hizo mucha gracia que te casaras conmigo.

-Por lo menos, Kate era amiga tuya... .

-No si eso implicaba enfrentarse a Garrett y a Rosalie. Kate nunca discute con Rosalie. Así consigue vivir en paz.

-Tengo entendido que mi hermano incluso dio a entender delante de Jasper que tú habías te nido la culpa de que yo fuera a Montavia -co mentó Edward desesperado al ver que ni si quiera su cuñada se había portado bien con su esposa Bella asintió por segunda vez- ¡ _Porca miseria_! -exclamó ultrajado-. ¿Cómo diablos puede mi propio hermano acusarte de una cosa tan ridícula?

-Tu hermano y tu hermana sabían que nues tro matrimonio no iba bien antes de que tú te fueras. Decían que si hubieras estado feliz mente casado, habrías mandado a uno de los directivos del banco a ese viaje.

-¡ _Accident_ i! -exclamó blanco de ira - ¡De cirle eso a mi mujer cuando está sufriendo por mí es imperdonable!

-Edward... cuando desapareciste, todos per dimos los papeles -intentó explicarle Bella amablemente - Vamos a ser sinceros. Yo debe ría haberme enfrentado a ellos mucho antes. No lo hice, dejé que me pisotearan y lo único que hice fue tener lástima de mí misma. No hice nada para cambiarlo.

-¡No intentes excusarlos! Eras mi mujer...

-Sí, pero...

-Mi mujer, la persona que habría heredado todo lo mío si me hubieran declarado oficialmente muerto. Claro, ya solo con eso era sufi ciente para que fueras el blanco de sus iras -dijo Edward furioso - ¡Perdóname por haberte echado en cara que rechazaras la ayuda moneta ria de mi hermano!

-No montes en cólera por esto -dijo Bella poniéndose en pie - Tus hermanos estaban des trozados por tu desaparición.

-Santo cielo... ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego? Yo también tuve culpa de que te trataran así.

-Ahora ya no tiene importancia -intentó tranquilizarle Bella. No iba a ser beneficioso para nadie que Edward se enfadara tanto des pués de tanto tiempo-. Mientras no me pidas que vuelva a vivir con ellos, lo pasado, pasado está.

-Perdonas con demasiada facilidad, tesoro mio. Sin embargo, hablaré con ellos. Van a tener que darme una explicación por no haber cui dado de ti mientras yo no estaba.

-Yo no necesitaba que cuidaran de mí -pro testó Bella.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Me habría muerto en Montavia si hubiera sabido que mis seres más queridos te estaban haciendo la vida imposible!

-Prefiero que no remuevas ese tema. Ya he mos sufrido todos bastante. ¡Jasper Withlock hu biera hecho mejor no diciéndote nada!

-Yo le agradezco que me lo dijera porque veo que tú no tenías intención alguna de contár melo. _Dio mio_... uno necesita saber de quién se puede fiar.

Aquello hizo que Bella sintiera un escalofrío por la espalda. ¿Seguiría confiando en ella si se enterara de lo que le estaba ocultando? Se en fadó consigo misma por sentirse tan culpable. Después de todo, ¿ella qué había hecho? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué no iba a proteger su relación de todo influjo negativo? ¿Por qué iba a tener que expli carle el sórdido lío que habían montado Jacob y Kate? Sabía que debía contárselo, pero lo haría cuando estuviera preparada. ¿Y mientras tanto? Mientras tanto, decidió que aquel tema no le amargara el tiempo que pasara junto a su es poso.

-Pareces enfadada conmigo... -comentó Edward sonriendo.

-Contigo, no; con Jasper por haberte contado todo..

Edward la agarró de la cintura y se dirigie ron al interior de la casa.

-Me ha sorprendido todo esto, pero, evi dentemente, lo que vio se le quedó grabado. No te preocupes, soy un hombre fuerte, _cara mia_. ¿Por qué tenemos que andar dos kilómetros para llegar a nuestra habitación? -se lamentó besándola con pasión.

Bella se aferró a él y dejó que su cuerpo reac cionara. La besaba con la misma sensualidad con la que le hacía el amor. Bella sintió fuego en el cuerpo, se le endurecieron los pechos y le temblaron los muslos. Edward se sentó en una silla dorada, que crujió alarmantemente ante el peso de los dos.

-¡Me parece que nos vamos a deshacer de es tas sillas! Prefiero la comodidad a las antigüe dades - comentó riéndose.

-Uno duchas, dos sillas que sirvan para algo más que sentarse...

-Yo no he dicho eso -dijo él en tono de burla.

-Pero lo digo yo.

-Y sin vodka ni nada...

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo -contestó ella po niéndose roja y dándole un puñetazo de broma en el hombro.

-No, un golpe bajo habría sido mantener la boca cerrada cinco minutos más... para ver cómo reaccionabas -contesto él sonriendo.

-Edward...

-Pero, en lugar de eso, exploté. Eso hay que agradecérselo a Emmett McCarty. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cinco minutos antes de que me fuera de Brasil?

-No... ¿Qué? -preguntó ella confundida mientras Edward la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Que habías tenido una aventura y que me lo decía porque mi hermano no había tenido valor para hacerlo. ¡Bastardo! -contestó Edward en fadado y añadiendo algo en italiano-. Me pasé todo el vuelo de regreso a Londres preparando el discursito de que no me importaba que hubie ras estado con otros hombres. ¡ Y un cuerno!

Bella cerró los ojos y recordó lo tenso que Edward había estado al principio en el aeropuerto.

-Yo...

-Sí... Lo sé. Es ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que. te pasaste cuatro años creyendo que eras viuda -contestó él explayándose sobre el tema que le había preocupado desde su llegada Pero ten en cuenta que un tipo que está encerrado como un animal no puede pensar con lógica. Te juro que te puse en un pedestal. No podría soportar que te hubieras acostado con otro... -Bella se dio la vuelta entre las sábanas. Estaba blanca de terror. Edward suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.- Si te hubiera perdido, habría sido como perder todo -confesó-. Yo confío en ti plena mente... ¡pero me asustó la posibilidad de que Emmett me estuviera diciendo la verdad!

Era el momento de contárselo todo. Evi dentemente, el cotilleo había llegado hasta Bra sil. Se quedó inmóvil, como una piedra.

-¿Habrías pedido el divorcio?

-Shhh... -Contestó Edward agarrándola una mano y besándole la palma- Puede que, antes de casamos, no respetara tus escrúpulos mora les, pero, en la cárcel, me acordé de ellos todos los días.

-Ya... -contestó ella- ¿Habrías pedido el di vorcio?

-¿Por qué te preocupa ese tema?

-Solo... solo por curiosidad -murmuró en un hilo de voz.

-Sí... probablemente -contestó él con frustra ción ante su insistencia- Por orgullo, celos y dolor. Te has enfadado, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -contestó ella dándose la vuelta.

-¿No sabes cuánto te necesito? -dijo él ha ciéndola volver a sus brazos y besándola sin pa rar-. Es la primera vez que le digo esto a una mujer...

-Tú siempre tan duro... -sonrió Bella. Edward la besó con pasión. Bella supo que no había hablado en el momento oportuno, pero ya que le había dicho que sí se habría divorciado de ella, no podía arriesgarse. Se prometió a sí misma contárselo antes de volver a Londres.

Más de tres semanas después, Bella estaba paseando por el bosque que rodeaba Villa Pavone. Edward llevaba treinta y seis horas en Roma. Él le había pedido que lo acompañara pero había dicho que no porque se habían pa sado todos aquellos días y noche juntos y no quería anclarse a él como una neurótica.

Esa vez, Edward iba a volver. Lo sabía, pero no había pegado ojo en toda la noche porque su corazón no entendía de sentido común. Lo echaba tanto de menos que contaba las horas y los minutos que faltaban para volverlo a ver. Regresaba esa noche. La había llamado varias veces, una de ellas en mitad de la noche para decide que no paraba de despertarse porque no estaba junto a él. Aquello le había gustado, sí, porque habría sido espantoso que durmiera plá cidamente sin ella a su lado.

Edward era más suyo que nunca. La trataba como la mujer más preciosa y maravillosa del mundo. Era como si la separación les hubiera servido a ambos para apreciar más lo que tenían y dejar a un lado el orgullo. Por supuesto, el amor también había tenido su parte. Además de la pasión insaciable que Bella ya no se moles taba en ocultar. Todos los problemas resueltos... menos uno.

Iba a necesitar valor para contarle a su ma rido el romance entre Jacob y Kate y las locas consecuencias que había tenido sobre ella. De bía contárselo. En su paseo, se metió en el laberinto de arizónicas impenetrables. ¿Podría en contrar el centro sin el insuperable sentido de la orientación de Edward?

-¡Bella!

Se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa al reconocer la voz. Edward había vuelto de Roma antes de lo que ella esperaba. Se arrepintió de haberse metido en el laberinto. Perdió la compostura de la emoción y, absurdamente, se puso a gritar.

Irónicamente, en su desesperada búsqueda de la salida, se encontró en el mismísimo centro del laberinto. De la fabulosa fuente que había allí salían chorros que se mezclaban con los ra yos del sol.

-¡Estoy en la fuente! -gritó sin intención al guna de confesar que había llegado allí acciden talmente.

- _Per amor di Dio_... ¡No estoy de humor para juegos estúpidos!

Aquella contestación hizo que Bella se son rojara de desconcierto. Seguramente, estaría cansado y lo último que le apetecería hacer era recorrerse el jardín para encontrarla. A los treinta segundos, oyó las pisadas de Edward que se adentraba en el laberinto.

-No estoy jugando a nada... es solo que pensé que tardarías tú menos en llegar aquí que yo en encontrar la salida -se disculpó.

De repente, apareció ante ella. Se detuvo como si Bella tuviera a su alrededor un campo electrificado. La miró como nunca antes lo ha bía hecho: con furia, burla y odio. Entonces, an tes de que hablara, antes de que arrojara el re corte de periódico, Bella se dio cuenta de que había esperado demasiado para contarle la ver dad...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

EL RECORTE cayó bajo la luz del sol hasta el suelo. Bella miró de refilón la fotografía del tórrido beso de Kate y Jacob con tristeza.

-¡Lo que más me molesta es que me enga ñes! -gritó Edward-. Has tenido la oportuni dad de decirme la verdad, pero has preferido mentirme.

-No, nunca te he mentido -murmuró Bella sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración y que co menzaba a sudar- Fue Kate la que tuvo el ro mance con Jacob. La de la fotografía no soy yo, es Kate.

-¡ _Accidenti_! No quiero oír estupideces...

-Muy bien -contestó ella enfadada ¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado ese recorte?

-Me lo ha enviado alguien, no sé quién, que se preocupa por mí. Me lo trajo esta mañana un mensajero desde Londres.

Bella luchó para mantener la calma, para no perder el control.

-Probablemente haya sido Kate porque me ve como una amenaza. Prefiere verme fuera de la familia. Si te paras a pensar fríamente en este horrible asunto...

-¿Fríamente?

-Te juro que nunca he tenido nada con Jacob. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado jamás. Era una amistad platónica... -Edward la miraba fija mente, con dureza. Bella estaba atenazada por el pánico, que le impedía poner en orden sus pensamientos para contarle su versión de los hechos- Yo no sabía que Kate y Jacob estaban liados hasta que vi las fotografías en la prensa. Jacob solía ir por casa a menudo tras tu desapa rición. Él y Kate se llevaban bien, pero yo nunca sospeché nada... nunca me habría dado cuenta, estaba demasiado metida en mi desgracia como para fijarme en el comportamiento de los de más. Kate sugirió que fuéramos a pasar los fines de semana a la casa de Oxford. Jacob trabajaba todavía allí por aquel entonces...

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo.:. -rugió Edward-. En Suramérica perdí la libertad, no el cerebro.

Bella siguió hablando. Había empezado e iba a llegar hasta el final.

-Ibamos en mi coche. Kate me dijo que me vendría bien hacer algo, para distraerme, y tenía razón... entonces, yo era como una muerta vi viente. Durante aquellos fines de semana, mu chas veces me dejaba sola, pero nunca pensé que estuviera con Jacob. Yo no era una compa ñía muy divertida, así que no me sorprendía que se fuera a ver a amigos suyos y se llevara mi co che... ¿Dónde vas? -jadeó cuando vio que Edward giraba sobre los talones y se alejaba.

-Todo eso es mentira. Jacob era amigo tuyo, te iba a visitar constantemente. Jacob vivía en una de nuestras fincas porque tú insististe para que le diera trabajo. Te gustaba tenerlo siempre cerca. ¿Por qué diablos te casaste conmigo?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme eso? –dijo Bella saliendo de su estupor y corriendo tras él.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto... voy a perder la cabeza contestó él parándose, pero sin darse la vuelta.

-¡Tienes que escucharme! -exclamó Bella incrédula.

-No tengo que hacer nada... -dijo él con amargura haciendo que ella se estremeciera-o Gracias por unos cuantos buenos revolcones.

-¡Date la vuelta y dímelo a la cara! -lo in crepó ella.

-¿Sabes lo que realmente no iba bien en nuestro matrimonio antes de que me fuera a Montavia ? -dijo girándose repentinamente.

-No - contestó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Jacob... ¡Cada vez que me daba la vuelta me encontraba con él! Estabas más unida a él que a mí. ¡Cómo no iba a tener celos!

-¿Celos?

-Sí, increíble, ¿verdad? Que yo tuviera celos de un estúpido sin escrúpulos que lo único que quería era sacar tajada de todo. ¿Crees que Jacob habría sido tan buen amigo si te hubieras casado con un hombre pobre? ¡Te utilizaba como quería y yo me tenía que aguantar!

Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había sa bido ver lo que ella no había sido capaz. Unas semanas antes lo habría defendido con uñas y dientes, -pero ya había descubierto como era a raíz del chantaje.

-Supongo que cuando mi familia te dio la es palda tras mi desaparición, Jacob te parecería tu único refugio. Supongo que por eso terminaste en su cama. ¿Te diste cuenta entonces de que estabas enamorada de él? -le espetó Edward.

Bella se quedó estupefacta ante la lógica que había empleado su marido para explicar cómo había sucumbido a aquel romance. Aquello de jaba patente que nada de lo que le había dicho había hecho mella en él.

-¡Nunca me acosté con Jacob! ¡Te juro que nunca lo hice! -exclamó.

Edward la miró con dureza, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Bella se quedó bajo el sol abrasador, quieta, sin saber qué hacer.

Se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un buen lío. ¡Edward siempre había tenido celos de su relación con Jacob! Tenía tantos celos que había creído que su amistad con Jacob había puesto en peligro su matrimonio. Las circuns tancias se habían aliado de manera terrible para construir un escenario que a Edward le parecía de lo más creíble. Se había creído que tras su desaparición, su mujer se había refugiado en brazos de Jacob buscando algo más que amis tad.

Con el vestido pegado a la piel del sudor, Bella corrió por el jardín con el corazón en la boca. Todavía tenía que subir dos largas escali natas de piedra que daban acceso a la terraza trasera de la villa. Entró en la casa, mareada del esfuerzo y temerosa de que Edward se hubiera ido.

Al verlo en la biblioteca, se quedó en el qui cio de la puerta, agotada, intentando recobrar el aliento.

-Fuera -le dijo él no muy convencido.

-No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes defenderme.

-¿Defenderte? ¿A quién pretendes engañar? ¿Te crees que no sé que todo el mundo, menos yo, sabía que habías tenido una aventura?

-¡Nunca he tenido una aventura! –protestó furiosa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Garrett no te llevó a Brasil. Ahora entiendo por qué te quitaste mi apellido y te escondiste. Estabas avergonzada...

-¡No, simplemente estaba harta de tu familia y de todo aquel estúpido embrollo en el que me había metido! Cuando la prensa dijo que yo era la mujer de la fotografía, me tuve que enfrentar a una decisión muy difícil -contestó ella deses perada entrando en la estancia Si decía la ver dad, que aquella mujer era Kate, destrozaría su matrimonio, así que ella me pidió que no ha blara... .

-Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo has tardado en inven tarte todo este cuento en el que tú eres la única víctima y todos los miembros de mi familia son de lo más malvados? -le espetó él.

-Kate me advirtió que sería culpa mía si su romance con Jacob salía a la luz y, en cierta forma, tenía razón -admitió Bella.

-¿ Qué quieres decir?

-¡ Que no habría habido historia si aquel fotógrafo no hubiera creído que la mujer que es taba besando a Jacob era yo! Yo era la elegida para saltar a la fama por ser la mujer de un fa moso banquero cuya desaparición había levan tado un increíble revuelo. ¡ Eso era lo que me hacía blanco de la prensa y lo que hacía que mi supuesta infidelidad fuera noticia!

-¿No pretenderás que me crea que alguien tan remilgado como tú se dejara tachar de adúl tera por el bien de Kate? -preguntó Edward pasando con grandes zancadas junto a ella hacia la escalera.

-¡Muy bien, lo que hice fue una gran estupi dez, pero deberías conocerme mejor! -contestó Bella corriendo tras él Creía que habías muerto. ¡ Ya tenía yo bastante con lo mío como para, además, hacer que Kate perdiera a Garrett!

-¡Basta ya! -exclamó Edward deteniéndose con los puños apretados ¿Es que no tienes dignidad?

-¿ Te he mentido alguna vez?

Se miraron. El ambiente estaba tenso. Bella vio en los ojos de Edward el terrible dolor que él intentaba ocultar.

Bella se estremeció. Vio que, por fin, había dicho algo que le había llegado dentro, algo que estaba considerando.

Reinaba el más profundo de los silencios.

-Nunca tuviste ningún motivo para mentirme -contestó él con ferocidad.

Bella se deshinchó como si la hubiera pe gado. Sintió que perdía el color.

-Y tú nunca te has fiado de mí -murmuró sorprendida ante el descubrimiento-. Evidentemente, nunca has confiado en mí. ¿Qué he he cho yo para merecer eso? -Edward no con testó-. Hace cinco años me lo escondías todo- dijo ella dolida -No tenía ni idea de que no te gustaba Jacob. Nunca supe, hasta ahora con lo que me estaba enfrentando. continuó con un nudo en la garganta No tengo ninguna prueba de mi inocencia así que supongo que se acabó, ¿ verdad? - preguntó alejándose por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que se acabó? -se apresuró Edward agarrándola de la muñeca.

-¿Pues qué va a ser? -contestó Bella soltán dose con un movimiento brusco. Tenía el men tón levantado a pesar de que temblaba como una hoja y las lágrimas le rodaban por las meji llas.

-¡No permitiré que me dejes!

-Pero... -protestó. Había creído que era él quien daba todo por terminado..

-Si me dices la verdad, intentaré olvidarme de todo esto. -propuso Edward Bella no. con testó-. La verdad -insistió Edward..

-No me creerías.

-Podría creer que no llegaste a acostarte con él -concedió él entre dientes malinterpretando lo que había dicho Bella.

-No sabes qué creer, ¿verdad? Muy bien. Lo único que yo puedo. hacer es contarte el resto de la historia. Kate y yo estuvimos hablando de esto en Londres. Me advirtió que estaba dis puesta a mentir para protegerse... y Jacob solo dirá la verdad a cambio de dinero.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que se pondría de parte de Kate y mentiría- igual si no le daba dinero. Jacob me está chantajeando, Edward -explicó Bella.

Bella entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta antes de que él la siguiera. Se sintió mejor en mitad de todo aquel horror. Por fin, le había contado la verdad completa. Dos minutos después, se dio cuenta de su error. No debería haber hablado nunca del chantaje. ¡Era lo que faltaba para convencer a Edward de su culpabilidad!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Bella se quedó escuchando el silencio. Edward no entró en la habitación.

Completamente mareada y débil, se arro jó en la cama y estuvo llorando hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. Exhausta y acalorada, se quedó allí intentando dilucidar qué hacer.

¿Debía sentirse halagada por que Edward la quisiera tanto que estuviera dispuesto a olvidar una infidelidad? Lo que sí le había quedado claro era lo poco que había conocido a su ma rido antes de su desaparición. ¿Edward celoso de Jacob? Era como si nunca hubiera estado muy seguro de que Bella o quisiera. ¿Por qué?

Mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta y luchaba para no rastrear la casa entera para ver si él seguía allí, se quedó dormida. Cuando abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba en penumbra y se le había pasado aquel extraño mareo. Se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió de o que vio.

Edward estaba sentado junto a ella. Estaba en una silla, con la camisa abierta y la corbata desanudada. Vio que tenía un vaso de brandy en las manos y que la miraba intensamente.

-¿Qué? -preguntó nerviosa.

Edward suspiró y se echó hacia atrás.

-Quiero oír eso del chantaje.

Bella se quedó pálida.

-Le... le di el dinero.

-¿ Qué? -rugió como un león.

Bella tragó saliva y se sentó.

-Me amenazó con ponerse del de Kate. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿ Cómo habrías reaccionado si te hubieran ido con esa historia nada más llegar? Quería tener tiempo para estar contigo... no quería que todo se estropeara...

-¿ Te das cuenta de que te estás hundiendo tú sola cada vez que abres la boca?

-Pero te estoy diciendo la verdad -insistió Bella-. Tenía miedo del daño que nos podía ha cer Jacob si se aliaba con Kate, así que le di todo el dinero que tenía en el banco...

-¿Cuánto? -murmuró sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Tras morderse el labio, se rindió.

-Creí que nuestro matrimonio lo valía.

-Es una excusa muy original para ceder ante un chantajista. Te pidió el dinero el mismo día que venías aquí, ¿verdad? -Bella asintió-. ¡Bastardo!

-Lo siento... ¡Siento todo esto! -sollozó Bella hundiendo la cara entre las almohadas.

-Consuélate pensando que, cuando haya aclarado todo esto, va a haber algunos que lo van a sentir más que tú -continuó Edward ha ciéndole más preguntas sobre Jacob. Bella sabía el número de su móvil, pero no tenía su direc ción ni sabía exactamente dónde estaba la finca donde trabajaba.

-Nunca me acosté con Jacob -dijo al oír que se levantaba. - Nunca habría podido acostarme con nadie que no fueras tú.

-Eso no parece muy cierto, _cara mía_. Tal y como me recibiste, con el episodio del vodka y todo eso, lo único que puedo pensar es que te sentías culpable.

-Muy bien... piensa eso si quieres -contestó ella con rencor- Piensa que soy culpable. Sin ceramente, me parece que ya he pagado bas tante por algo que no he hecho! – Edward no contestó. Se limitó a quitarse la camisa y a desabrocharse los pantalones ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Desvestirme para meterme en la cama...

-¡No pienses que vas a dormir conmigo! -ar guyó Bella, atónita - No te crees lo que te digo de Jacob, así que ya te puedes ir buscando otro sitio para dormir -Edward terminó de desves tirse. Bella recapacitó y recordó que, años atrás, dormir separados los había alejado terrible mente- Bueno, puedes dormir aquí.

- _Grazie_.

-Entonces, ¿no has pensado en divorciarte de mí? -le preguntó ya con las luces apagadas.

-No, pero probablemente tu vida va a ser un infierno hasta que logre aclarar todo esto.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy advirtiendo.

Bella lloró en la oscuridad. No la creía. No iba a creer nunca que no lo había traicionado con Jacob.

De repente, sintió las manos de Edward en la cintura.

-Te sigo deseando, _cara_.

-Pero...

-Tú también me deseas. Puede que el amor fuese falso, pero el sexo es real -aquello le do lió terriblemente, pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba horriblemente herido también por todo lo ocurrido y se culpó por ello. Se sentía tan desdi chada que no creyó que pudiera responder. Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo reaccionó con una inten sidad desconocida cuando él la besó-. Eres mi mujer...

La escalada de deseo fue en aumento hasta que, de repente, Edward se apartó, masculló algo en italiano y se fue al baño. Bella se encon tró sentada en la cama, encendió la luz y oyó la ducha.

Se puso la bata y se sentó en la silla que antes ocupara él. Minutos después, Edward salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

-Lo siento. Creía que iba a poder hacer como si nada, pero no puedo. No puedo hacerte el amor con esta furia que llevo dentro. Podría he rirte -dijo sin mirarla yendo hacia el vestidor.

Bella lo oyó abrir cajones y hablar por telé fono en italiano. Aquello era el fin. Eran las once de la noche. Se había ido de la cama y se estaba vistiendo.

Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta del vestidor, pero se paró porque él seguía hablando por telé fono. Volvió a la habitación. Había dicho toda la verdad y él no la había creído, pero había ocultado magistralmente su dolor. Se dio cuenta, queriéndolo más que nunca, de que lo estaba pasando todavía peor que ella.

-Me voy a Londres... -anunció al salir del vestidor.

-Déjame ir contigo... por favor -le rogó.

-Necesito tiempo. Es mejor que no vengas conmigo. Necesito estar solo.

-Como Greta Garbo... -murmuró sin poder evitarlo.

-¡ _Accident_ i! ¿Te crees que estoy huyendo? -dijo furioso-. Me voy por tu bien. Si me quedara, seguramente destruiría lo que tenemos y no quiero que eso suceda, así que dame tiempo.

Bella asintió y miró hacia otro lado.

-Te quiero...

-Pues no lo parece -se hizo un terrible silencio-. He comprado otra casa de campo en In glaterra... era una sorpresa. Puedes irte allí.

-Tú te vas a la casa de la ciudad -asumió ella sintiéndose como si le dieran una patada. Aquello era una separación en toda regla.

-No, me voy a un piso que tiene el banco.

Mucho después de que Edward se hubiera ido, Bella seguía sentada en la habitación. Se sentía vacía. ¿Sería aquello el final de la etapa de transición de la que le había hablado el con sejero?

Recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que, si fuera Edward, se mostraría igual de furiosa e incrédula.

Cuarenta y ocho horas después, Bella se fue a Londres en avión y, desde allí, la llevaron a Greyscott Hall.

Era una mansión isabelina preciosa situada en mitad de un bosque. Edward la había llamado dos veces desde que había vuelto a Lon dres, pero los diálogos tan impersonales que ha bían tenido no le habían servido de gran ayuda. Al entrar en la casa y percibir el aroma de las rosas, pensó que, si Edward no hubiera que rido que su matrimonio se arreglara, no se ha bría molestado en alojarla allí."

Edward le había dicho por teléfono que es taba seguro de que le iba a encantar porque era muy acogedora.

Ningún Masen, acostumbrados todos a ca sas fabulosas, se habría parado nunca ante una casa acogedora. Edward había insistido en que quería que Greyscott Hall fuera la casa de sus sueños.

El ama de llaves le mostró la casa. A pesar de su tristeza, le encantó. Notó que Edward se ha bía tomado su tiempo en decorarla.

-Tengo entendido que le gusta a usted mucho coser -le dijo la mujer. Bella no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al entrar en una habitación que ha bía sido especialmente acondicionada para ello. Había de todo, incluso un telar antiguo. Obvia mente, Edward se había acordado de que, cinco años atrás, ella solía refugiarse en la cos tura.

Bella se acercó a la ventana e intentó reco brar la compostura. Realmente, se había moles tado en que todo estuviera a su gusto. Lo que estaba destinado a haberla sorprendido y agra dado, le produjo un inmenso sentimiento de pérdida. .

Todo lo que estaba viendo había sido dis puesto antes de que Edward hubiera recibido el recorte de prensa. .

No sabía si lo volvería a ver. Sería mucho más fácil dejar todo en manos de los abogados. Se preguntó qué habrían significado para él aquellas maravillosas semanas .en Villa Pavoneo Seguramente, tras cuatro años y medio en pri sión, lo único que había buscado era descanso y sexo.

Se quitó aquel pensamiento que la ahogaba de la cabeza y abrió una puerta. Era una habita ción infantil. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no había tomado la píldora anticonceptiva desde que Edward había vuelto. Dándole vuel tas a aquello, bajó a la parte de abajo para to marse un té.

Al sentarse, sacó la agenda para verificar fe chas. Otro de aquellos terribles mareos le hizo levantar la cabeza y tomar aire. Se dio cuenta de que hacía una semana que los tenía y, al mirar las fechas, vio que se le había retrasado el perí odo.

. ¡Podía estar embarazada! ¿Cómo se sentiría Edward ante aquello? Debía saberlo. Se apre suró a llamar al médico.

Después de comer, fue a Londres a la con sulta de uno de los médicos de la familia Bra ganzi. Rezó mientras le hacían las pruebas. Veinte minutos después, entró en la limusina conmocionada y como en las nubes.

De hecho, no volvió a poner los pies en la tierra hasta que no se metió en la cama aquella noche, sola, en Greyscott Hall. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Edward al enterarse de que iba a tener un hijo. Sintió deseos de llamarlo y decírselo para que volviera, pero no lo hizo. Cinco años atrás, decide que quería tener un hijo había sido horrible. Seguramente, no que rría que lo tuviera.

Todo apuntaba a algo humillante: Edward no la quería. Si la hubiera querido, se lo habría dicho alguna vez. Nunca olvidó cómo Tanya, a instancias de Rosalie, se había pavoneado ante ella con el collar que tenía una inscripción de amor de Edward.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Bella estaba de rodillas en la habitación infantil con un par de catálogos de papeles de pared que había ido a buscar aquella misma mañana. Estaba deci diendo qué quedaría mejor, los conejitos o los ositos. Oyó pisadas y creyó que era el ama de llaves.

-¿Qué le parece?

-Me encantan los ositos, con esos ojos de bo rracho... -contestó Edward-. ¿Qué hacen los conejitos saltando vallas como si fueran ovejas?

Bella se quedó de piedra.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Bella se apresuró a cerrar los catálogos.

-No te esperaba -dijo sin rodeos. .

-¿Es que ahora tengo que pedir hora?

-Por supuesto que no -contestó ella sin darse cuenta, en su preocupación porque le pregun tara qué bacía viendo catálogos de papeles in fantiles, de que le estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse ¿Cuándo has lle gado?

-Hace casi una hora. Esperaba encontrarme contigo antes. . .

Bella tradujo que no había tenido ninguna prisa por buscarla después de tres días sin verse. Se le encogió el corazón.

-Para ser sincero, he estado pensando... mu cho. He estado intentando dilucidar qué te iba a decir y me temo que no he llegado a ninguna conclusión.

-Vamos abajo -apuntó Bella muerta de miedo. Estaba segura de que le iba a decir que quería el divorcio.

Pensó que decide que estaba embarazada no iba a ser fácil. No le iba a hacer ninguna ilusión, pero seguro que disimularía para no hacerla daño. Sintió un gran nudo en la garganta.

Una vez en el salón, Bella fue a pedir café y, al volver, se encontró a Edward cerca de la chimenea.

\- Es irónico pensar que esta es realmente nuestra primera casa. La de la ciudad, la verdad, es que no cuenta.

Bella pensó que lo verdaderamente irónico era que no la iban a compartir.

-¿ Vas a vender Villa Pavone?

-Ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero he pensado abrirla al público en honor a mi abuela. - Llamaron a la puerta. Era el café. Bella se es forzó en servirlo lentamente porque le tembla ban las manos.

- _Grazie_...- contestó él volviendo junto a la chimenea ¿Te gusta la casa?

-Es muy bonita. Me encantó el cuarto de costura. Me pareció una idea preciosa.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente su café. Bella lo observó y se dio cuenta de que te nía dificultades para agarrar la taza con firmeza.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió en Italia...-dijo repentinamente tomándola por sorpresa.

-No pasa nada - contestó ella viendo que el tema del divorcio era inminente.

-Sí, sí que pasa. No debí reaccionar así. Te debo una explicación. .

Bella se levantó y se fue hacia un ventanal. No quería explicaciones. Sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Edward. No era tonta. Él que ría dar una oportunidad a su matrimonio, pero la posibilidad de que ella hubiera tenido una aventura había tirado por tierra sus propósitos.

-Cuando vi el recorte de prensa, tuve que ha cer frente a mi mayor temor y reconozco que no reaccioné bien.

-Lo entiendo.

-Lo dudo... - Bella lo miró confusa- Me ima giné lo peor porque supuse que era lo que me merecía. Estaba demasiado enfadado como para pensar con claridad -confesó-. Incluso cuando era un marido horrible hace cinco años, incluso cuando tenía celos infundados, en lo más hondo de mi corazón sabía que tú eras la mujer más sincera y honesta del mundo.

-¿De... de verdad? -preguntó Bella sorpren dida.

-Por supuesto que sí. Debería haber aceptado tu palabra de que no habías tenido nada que ver con Jacob Black.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y vio que lo estaba diciendo de corazón. Sintió el mayor alivio de . su vida, se apartó de la ventana y se sentó.

-Me gustaría decirte que llegué a esa conclu sión sin ayuda, pero no es verdad. Me las arre glé para comprar el carrete entero -continuó él sacando unas fotografías del bolsillo de la cha queta.

-No tenía ni idea de que hubiera más de una -apuntó ella mirando una fotografía en la que se veía claramente a Kate saliendo de su coche- ¡Claro, al periódico solo le interesaba una, la del beso, pero la cara de la mujer daba igual!

-Ya he puesto este asunto en manos de mis abogados. ¿Podrás perdonarme? Te lo suplico -dijo Edward acercándose a ella y abrazán dola. Bella sintió que la pesadilla había termi nado. Sonrió al sentir su erección-o Sí... Te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Podríamos seguir con esta conversación arriba, cara mia?

Bella hizo como si se lo tuviera que pensar y él aprovechó para besarla. Corrieron escaleras arriba e hicieron el amor con devoción, tras lo cual se quedaron abrazados hablando. .

-He hablado con Jacob, por cierto -dijo Da miano.

-¿Ah, sí?

-No te volverá a molestar... -sonrió.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me devolvió el dinero y no te volverá a chantajear.

-¿Y eso?

-Le pegué -confesó-. Te había hecho daño.

¡Puede dar gracias de que no le hiciera nada más!

Bella nunca había aprobado la violencia, pero no le dio tiempo a contestar porque sonó el teléfono interno.

-Bajamos dentro de diez minutos –contestó Edward tenso.

-¿Quién es?

-Garrett y Rosalie están abajo -dijo Da miano.

-No le digas lo de Kate.

-Ya veremos -contestó molesto-. Tal vez, tú quieras cubrir a Kate, pero yo, no. De cualquier modo, mi familia se estaba portando mal con tigo ya antes de l o de la foto. Espero que Garrett no haya venido a traemos problemas.

Bajaron juntos al salón, donde se encontra ron a la familia al completo: Garrett, Rosalie y Kate. Bella tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al oír suspirar a su marido al verlos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

\- QUEREMOS hablar contigo en privado,Edward -dijo Rosalie poniéndose en pie.

\- Bella es mi esposa y se queda. .

-Bella y yo podríamos ir a dar un paseo - in tervino Kate-. ¿Qué te parece, Bella?

-No, gracias. - Kate se sentó y Garrett comenzó a hablar en italiano a su hermano

-Prefiero que hablemos en inglés -lo inte rrumpió Edward.

-Me resulta muy difícil hablar de esto de lante de Bella - protestó Garrett.

-Pues será mejor que lo superes porque no me. Pienso ir - dijo la aludida. Se habían aca bado los días de dejarse pisotear por la familia de su marido.

-Vamos, por Dios -exclamó Rosalie impa ciente-. Tanto secreto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Tanya ha sido tonta por no decir nada, así que nosotros hemos venido para dejar las cosas claras por ella!

-¿ Qué es lo que hay que dejar claro en nom bre de Tanya? -preguntó Bella sorprendida. ¿ Qué tenía que ver allí Tanya Denali?

-Queríamos que Tanya viniera a Brasil con nosotros... Tanya y su hijo, Anthony -contestó Garrett mirando a su hermano-. Se lo propusi mos, pero se puso histérica...

No me extraña, tiene su orgullo. ¡Como mu jer, yo tampoco estaría dispuesta a hacer el pri mer movimiento! -intervino Rosalie en defensa de su mejor amiga.

-¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? -dijo Edward secamente.

-Tanya tiene un hijo, Edward...

-¿Y?

-Tanya nos dijo que tú y ella estuvisteis juntos poco antes de tu viaje a Montavia -contestó Rosalie sonriendo triunfal a Bella, que es taba atónita- No nos sorprendió en absoluto, pero la pobre no nos lo dijo hasta que tu mujer se fue de la casa. Para entonces, estaba de cinco meses y, como su padre se había arruinado, ne cesitaba nuestra ayuda...

-Cuando la va a necesitar realmente es cuando se encuentre en un juicio acusada de difamación -explotó Edward-. ¿Cómo os atre véis a venir a mi casa con estas? ¡El hijo de Tanya no es mío!

Bella dudó por un momento, pero, cuando se miraron a los ojos y vio en los de su marido que estaba indignado verdaderamente, se dio cuenta de su sinceridad.

-Una historia muy bonita, Rosalie –intervino Bella-. ¡No hay quién se la crea!

-¡Tanya nos dijo que Anthony era hijo de Edward! -gritó Rosalie.

Ante la brutalidad de la negativa de su her mano mayor, Garrett se calló.

-Desde que Edward ha vuelto, Tanya no ha parado de insistir para que no dijéramos nada, Rosalie. Te dije que no me gustaba cómo se estaba comportando...

-Eso es porque ella quería que Edward se sintiera libre para elegir entre ella y Bella. ¡Tanya no me mentiría! -se defendió su hermana desesperadamente.

-Me parece que te has olvidado de que tu her mano hizo su elección cuando se casó conmigo -contestó Bella-, y ya va siendo hora de que esta familia lo acepte. Si no podéis, dejadnos en paz.

-Yo lo podría haber dicho mejor -dijo Edward abrazando con fuerza a su mujer. - Desde luego, Tanya os ha engañado como a unos tontos. Cuando todo el mundo creía que yo es taba muerto y Bella se había ido de la casa fami liar, apareció ella con su melodramática histo ria, ¿no es así?

-Sí... -admitió Garrett.

-Os dijo que el niño era mío. ¿Alguien se molestó en dudado? -preguntó Edward enfadado-. Disteis por hecho que era mío, simple mente porque os lo dijo ella, daba igual que yo estuviera casado.

-Tanya nos dijo que ibas a pedir el divor cio -dijo Garrett.

-Tanya nos dijo, Tanya nos dijo -rugió Edward-. Que su padre se arruinara debió de ser terrible porque a Tanya le gusta vivir muy bien. ¿Garrett, cómo no fuiste capaz de ver que dos y dos son cuatro? ¿Cuánto dinero le has dado todos estos años?

-¡No me puedo creer que hiciera todo eso por dinero! ¿Cómo me ha podido hacer esto? -sollozó Rosalie yendo hacía la ventana.

-Tú la utilizabas a ella para hacerme daño -le recordó Bella- y ella te utilizó para seguir vinculada a Edward.

-Yo solo quise mirar por tus intereses -mur muró Garrett.

-¿Cómo? ¿Haciendo daño a mi esposa cuando peor lo estaba pasando? No veo que eso sea mirar por mis intereses -vociferó Edward haciendo que su hermano retrocediera.

-No me parece justo echarle la culpa a Garrett -intervino Kate-. Ninguno de nosotros hemos querido decírtelo, pero Bella tuvo un ro mance con otro hombre y eso no nos gustó.

-Kate... -dijo Edward con furia. No le dio tiempo a continuar porque Rosalie se aproximó con las fotos en la mano.

-¡Maldita mentirosa! - gritó furiosa arro jando el sobre - ¡Fuiste tú la que tuvo la aven tura con Jacob Black y nos has estado min tiendo todo este tiempo!

Garrett agarró las fotos mientras Rosalie se guía insultando a su cuñada.

-Podéis iros con esta discusión a otra parte -dijo Edward abriéndoles la puerta de la calle de par en par - ¡Fuera!

Nada más irse, Edward dio instrucciones al servicio para que nadie los molestara. Bella se moría de sueño y su marido se dio cuenta.

-Todo esto ha sido demasiado, _cara_... –le dijo mientras iban a su habitación.

Bella intentó no pensar más en lo que había ocurrido.

-Cuando me conociste...

-Aquello fue amor a primera vista -dijo Edward.

-Repítelo -le pidió atónita.

-Después de dejar a Tanya porque descu brí que no tenía reparos en acostarse con otros hombres, creí que era el hombre más frío del mundo, que no me interesaban las mujeres, pero, cuando te vi., sentí un tremendo escalofrío confesó con una sonrisa de lo más sensual.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Sí. Me enamoré de ti hasta la médula y no. me podía creer que tú me amaras, pero no .qui sieras acostarte conmigo. Para mí, amor y sexo se convirtieron en algo indivisible.

-No sabía que te sentías inseguro por culpa mía -dijo ella acariciándole la mandíbula Pa recías tan seguro de ti mismo...

-No, era un arrogante, no pasa nada. No me podía creer que una virgen estuviera enamo rada de mí...

-Aquel tema me ponía muy nerviosa... me habría ayudado mucho saber que me querías. Tu hermana me habló de Tanya y, cuando la conocí, creí que, efectivamente, te habías ca sado conmigo por despecho. .

-Tú y yo estuvimos saliendo solo una semana. Con ella estuve dos años y nunca puse una fecha para casarnos -le aclaró Edward-. Te quiero, te quiero mucho. No habría podido aguantar volver a Inglaterra y que tú no me hubieras esperado.

Bella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchó el latir de su corazón.

-¿Qué te parecería tener un hijo? -Maravilloso.

-Bien. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que llevo que tiempo sin tomar la píldora? -preguntó Bella le vantando la cabeza para ver su reacción.

-Yo tampoco he tomado precauciones...

-Pues, entonces, vas a ser padre -le informó Bella.

-¿De verdad?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¡Es estupendo!

Un año y un mes después, Garrett y Kate se habían divorciado y Jacob estaba en la cárcel por robar a los propietarios de la finca en la que trabajaba. Tanya se había casado con un anciano, que murió dejándola viuda y rica, así que pudo devolverle a Garrett todo el dinero que le había estafado

Los hermanos se reunieron en Villa Pavone para celebrar el bautizo de Renesmée y Lisandro, los mellizos de Bella y Edward, quienes ha bían renovado sus votos de matrimonio hacía pocos meses. .

-¿Eres feliz, cara mia?

-¡Absolutamente! -contestó Bella. Edward miró orgulloso a sus hijos y entregó a su esposa un regalo mientras abría una botella de champán.

Bella la abrió y él se apresuró a sacar de la caja un fabuloso collar de zafiros y diamantes y a mostrarle la inscripción.

«Para la única mujer a la que he querido, Edward

Bella lo leyó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Te adoro, tesoro mío -murmuró Edward poniéndoselo.

-Yo adoro que no pares de repetírmelo -con testó ella mirándolo a los ojos y derritiéndose entre sus brazos Yo también te quiero.


End file.
